From Brunch to the Batcave
by PrincessTriSarahTops
Summary: Carly Rogers has been best friends with Bruce Wayne since she was 6 years old. He knows everything about her, and she him. Until she discovers he is The Batman. The world of the two friends is turned upside down from that day forward. Even a night at the circus ends in tragedy. Now Carly finds herself living at Wayne Manor helping Bruce raise his son, Dick Greyson.
1. Chapter 1

Carly Rogers shouldered her laptop bag and sighed. It had been a long day at the office and she was ready to make her way home and enjoy a nice warm bath. Of course as she started to leave the nineteenth floor of the Wayne Enterprises building, her secretary Clyde called out her.

"Ms Rogers! The big boss man wants you up on the top floor. Said it was urgent." He explained, his expression apologetic.

"It's _always_ urgent with him," She rolled her eyes. "Any chance you can tell him that I already left?"

"Sorry," Clyde shook his head. "He said he saw your car in the Parking garage so…"

"Okay. Have a nice night Clyde. I'll see you in the morning." The 'Big Boss' in question was Carly's best friend and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne. As best friends went, Bruce was practically perfect. He cared about her more than she could ever remember anyone doing. Sure, he was distant, demanding, and forgot things like Christmas or birthdays, but it wasn't like she was any better. She would get absorbed in her work and forget to reply to his text messages.

Most recently, Bruce had been unreachable for two weeks. Whatever he'd been doing had caused him to miss her birthday. In retaliation Carly stopped taking his personal calls and insisted Clyde ferry all work related ones. As it turns out, it's hard to give your friend the cold shoulder treatment when he is also technically your boss. So she dragged herself into the nearest elevator and waited for it to lift to the top floor. Once she arrived, she let herself into Bruce's office. She didn't bother stopping to exchange pleasantries with his secretary, Cecilia, but did snatch a fresh apple off the table of the reception area.

"Stop using your power as CEO to intimidate my secretary!" Carly demanded before taking a bite of the apple in her hand. A bite which she immediately spit out onto his carpet. She'd bitten into a wax fruit.

"Since when are these fake?" She lobbed the useless mass at his head and crossed her arms. Bruce caught the faux apple with graceful dexterity. He knew he had no one to blame but himself for missing her birthday. Now he had to make it up to her.

"Since Cecilia told me you've been sneaking up here just to eat my fruit. _These_ ," He gestured to a large bowl on his desk, "are real." With an effortless flick of his wrist, he launched the bitten fruit imposter at a trash can on the other side of the room. It landed inside the basket with a triumphant _whoosh._ Carly studied the bowl carefully before removing a pear.

 _Fool me once…_ She thought before taking a cautious bite. Relief washed over her when it turned out to be a genuine fruit.

"I meant what I said about Clyde." She snapped, her mouth half full of pear.

"If you would answer my calls I wouldn't have to scare your secretary."

"Because I don't want to hear your silly excuses, Bruce! Where were you this time? Parasailing with models in Belize? Skiing with royal family in Russia?"'

"I brought you some of those caramels you like." From a desk drawer he removed an expensively wrapped package she knew would contain German caramel candies. This was Bruce's typical routine. If she was mad at him but he didn't know why, he'd send for a pair of Italian or French designer shoes. When she was sad or sick it was European tea or chocolates. When he was feeling genuinely apologetic, it was German caramels. She turned up her nose at them on principal.

"I know you're sorry, Bruce, but it was my twenty-fifth birthday! Twenty-five and I spent it alone with Leo." Leo was her cat. He liked Bruce well enough, but his favorite activity was swatting playfully at the man's ties.

"I really am sorry, Car. I promise it was important work. I wouldn't miss your birthday just to go skiing with a royal family. Listen, the circus is in town. Why don't you let me take you?"

"Bruce, I…"

"Matter of fact I'm hosting a gala tonight. I've been trying to invite you, but you haven't been answering my calls. Come to the party and spend the weekend with me. I'll make up for all the birthday time that I've missed." He was still holding the box of candies out, hoping she'd finally accept his apology.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Of course she knew he was throwing a party tonight. It was all the whole company had been talking about. Actually, it was all the whole city had been talking about! Parties at the Wayne Mansion were always an exclusive invitation only event, but she never had to worry about that. Bruce's loyal butler, Alfred, _always_ made sure a shimmering golden ticket found its way to her. Even during the rare occasion when she wasn't on speaking terms with her best friend. "You're so busy these days. I have work to do myself. I was looking forward to relaxing…"

"What's more relaxing than a mansion?" Bruce set the box of caramels down and chuckled. If only she knew how busy he really was! He wasn't ready to tell her about all of that just yet though. "I have a hot tub and…"

"I know the contents of your house. I grew up there too, remember?" Even as she snapped at him the idea of curling up in one of the plush Wayne Mansion bathrobes next to her best friend sounded like a perfect night in.

"Fine." She huffed. "I'll spend the weekend. But I'm bringing Leo. And as far as the gala goes…I guess I can wear that green dress Alfred picked out for tree lighting ceremony two years ago. Maybe the shoes you gave me for Valentine's Day… I'll throw something together."

"No need. Alfred bought you a new dress last week." He smiled. This didn't really surprise Carly much. Many of Gotham's social elite attended the parties Bruce threw. Because of this, Alfred usually discouraged her from "recycling" outfits. So there was an entire closet at the mansion full of elegant dresses that had been purchased for her as "gifts" over the years. (If something she could only use once could even be considered a gift.) Though they were technically all her property, she'd been warned at a young age that it was socially unacceptable to wear any dress more than three times ever. So in the closet the extensive dress collection stayed.

"I'm told you'll love it." Bruce said.

"I always do." She sighed. "You already told Alfred I was coming, then?" Carly put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Only because I knew you'd say yes. You love the circus."

 _Yes, but I love you more._ She decided to keep that thought to herself as Bruce put on his suit jacket and they stepped into the elevator together.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first chapter in a new Batman story I'm starting. I had originally promised myself that I wouldn't start any new stories until I finished some of the others I have still in-progress. Which would have worked out, had my laptop not recently died on me. :( I have a lot of research and documents saved on there that I need to finish most of my current stories. So Until I can get a new laptop and recover my files from the old one, I'm stuck using my tablet. Because of this, I probably wont be posting any new chapters for _Genius, Billion-heiress, Socialite, Hero,_ or _The Story of Aunt Elenora_ any time soon. With Christmas coming up, I would like to at least attempt to work on some chapters of _Christmas with the Calvins_ , (which I have already gone back to working on.) So at least we have that to look forward to! In the mean time I will be working on this Batman fic, and would love to hear your thoughts or opinions in the form of reviews or even PMs! **


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long to travel from the Wayne Enterprises building to Carly's downtown apartment. Despite the heavy city traffic they stepped through her door only two hours later. Leo the cat meowed loudly when he heard their familiar voices in the kitchen. The orange ball of fur would come to regret charging out of the only bedroom excitedly after he was forced into a hard plastic pet carrier. Carly quickly gathered the things she would need to spend the weekend before picking up Leo's pet carrier and following Bruce out the door. After loading up the car, Bruce took to the driver's seat and drove to the expansive manor nestled high on the hill just outside the city limits.

"Ah, Miss. Rogers, I thought I saw your car pulling up the drive." Alfred smiled when he saw his young master and his female accomplice.

"Hey Alfie!" Carly wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. The butler, mindful of the bottle of shoe polish and rag in his hands, delicately encircled the young lady. "I've miss you. It's been too long."

"Indeed it has. If I'm not mistaken it's been more than a month since these halls have been filled with your laughter." Alfred looked over her shoulders at Bruce accusingly.

"Oh you know how these things go." Carly pulled away from their hug. "Bruce missed my birthday. He didn't even so much as leave me a voice message, Al. Can you believe that? Now, I know you raised him better than that. So then I gave him the cold shoulder. He started tormenting my secretary… now he claims he's going to make it up to me so here I am." She held up her hands and shrugged.

"You'll be joining us this evening for the gala then?" Alfred asked.

"I suppose since Bruce is letting me crash here the least I can do is attend his party, eat his free food, and drink his free booze." She tried to sound as if the whole thing was a burden on her, but all three of them knew there was no place she'd rather be. Bruce and Alfred were as much family to her as they were to each other.

"Sorry to trouble you, _Princess._ " Bruce rolled his eyes before walking towards the center of the house.

"Catch you later!" She promised the butler before following Bruce up the main staircase.

Carly stepped into her designated guest room and smiled. Everything looked exactly as she'd left it the last time she'd stayed over. Well, maybe not _exactly_ as she'd left it. Alfred had obviously done some cleaning as the shelves weren't dusty and the floors were spotless. Though it was technically one of the mansion's many guest rooms, this one had been hers for as long as she could remember. Old toys from her childhood had been put on display on the highest shelves, while the lower ones contained trinkets and bric-a-brac from her many adventures with Bruce. She let Leo out of his cage and had started unpacking her things when she spotted the black garment bag on the bed.

A quick glance at the clock told her it was almost 7:30. Guest for the gala would start arriving at eight. Knowing this, she decided that she should probably suit up for the party. As was always the case with a gift from Alfred and Bruce, exciting anticipation loomed in the air when she reached for the garment bag's zipper. A tug on said zipper revealed a gorgeous midnight blue gown. It had a full princess skirt, with shimmering crystals scattered around it like leaves falling from a tree. The entire bodice was covered in crystals as well, it much have weigh five pounds alone. It was the sort of dress little girls across the country dreamed to someday be lucky enough to wear.

After admiring the design for another minute, Carly removed the dress from its bag and stepped inside it. She'd forgotten how truly heavy those dresses could get, weighed down with miles of tulle and pounds of crystals. She'd also forgotten the cardinal rule of party dresses; always have someone to zip you up. As best as she could, she shrugged into the three quarter sleeved gown before opening the door and calling down the hall to her best friend.

"Bruce!" The billionaire had just gotten out of the shower when he'd heard her bellowing his name. Still dripping wet, he tightly wrapped a towel around his waist and rushed to the hallway.

"Bruce." Carly smiled at him from four doors down. She tried not to let her eyes linger on any part of his body longer than a few seconds. More than that might alert his attention to her biggest secret, and she valued his friendship more than anything. No matter how loudly her heart screamed that it was in love with him. "Zip me up?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." Bruce was relieved. When he'd heard her calling for him, he had worried she might be in actual danger. By now all of Gotham City and the surrounding area knew of the infamous friendship between Bruce Wayne and Carly Rogers. Several tabloids had even accused them of being a couple over the years. That alone was evidence enough to put her in danger, never mind the other secrets Bruce had been keeping from her.

"Would you mind coming to me? I'm afraid if I move too far I'll…" He gestured at the towel around his waist which she pretended to notice for the first time.

"Oh, right! Sorry." Holding her dress up by placing on one hand on each breast, Carly shuffled her way down the hall. She felt a chill on her exposed back as she tried to reach him as fast as possible. Bruce made sure his towel was secured before losing his grip on it. With one warm hand he swept her long curly blonde hair off to the side and out of his way. She felt her body straighten as the zipper trailed its way up her spine.

"Thanks so much." She turned and left an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you downstairs, Mr. Wayne."

"It's safe to assume you'll be fashionably late as always, Miss. Rogers."

"You'll just have to wait and see." She winked at him before disappearing inside her room once more.


	3. Chapter 3

More than an hour later, the chimes of the grandfather clock in the downstairs hall echoed through the house. It was nine o'clock, and Carly was going to be late to the ball. This wasn't much of a surprise to any of the Wayne Mansion's frequent party goers. Carly was _always_ late. They all just assumed she liked to make an entrance. Bruce knew better. He knew that she was self-conscious. Ever since they were kids, Carly had felt like she wasn't worthy of his attention.

She tried to compensate for this by showing up to every party dressed to the nines. Her hair was always styled in some new complicated look she'd researched on the internet. Her make-up was colorful but classy and based on what he'd heard from his guests, she could accessorize with the best of them. He just wished he had the courage to tell her that she was just as beautiful eating cold pizza on his couch as she was painted and stuffed into one of Alfred's dresses.

By nine oh five she'd managed to make her grand entrance into the ballroom. It was a familiar setting. The attendees, though giving off the illusion of mingling, were standing together in their respective social groups. The reporters were off to the right, each of them jotting down notes in their phone as they observed passersbys. Carly recognized the _Daily Planet_ 's top reports Lois Lane and Clark Kent among the pack of media wolves. She rolled her eyes. It was a mystery to her why Bruce allowed the press past his front gate.

In another corner of the room an entirely different group of animals were gathered. These were the richest of the rich. The Waynes might have been the oldest and wealthiest in Gotham but there were others. True these families were billions behind Bruce, but their net worth was still more than Carly would ever make in a hundred life times. It was also worth mentioning the old money coming in from out of town. Oliver Queen, for example was perched by the bar with one hand on a glass and another around some girl's waist.

Yes it seemed things never changed in the world of the upper class. Brushing past Oliver's newest lady friend, Carly stepped up to the bar and ordered a drink. This was a trick she'd learned at seventeen. Men were less likely to ask for a dance or vide for her attention if she had a drink in her hand. Plus four or five glasses for now, the whole gala would feel just a little more manageable. She began to wander the perimeter of the dance floor, only then realizing she'd forgot to ask Bruce what the gala was for. Luckily someone, probably Alfred, had hung a large banner of explanation over the buffet.

 **Gotham City Library Benefit Gala**

After a few more circles around the room, and a second glass of Jack Daniels and cola, Carly spotted Bruce. He was mingling with the reporters. While some people preferred to avoid the attention that came with public notoriety, Bruce reveled in it. He had a way of talking that intrigued even his most passionate social enemies. She'd always envied that about him.

That was the toughest thing about being his best friend. As a man who'd grown up in the public eye, he presented himself in a certain way. But at the end of the night once the glasses were cleared and the ballroom was empty, he was a completely different person. As a teenager Carly had found the whole idea romantic. There was a secret side to Bruce Wayne that only she and Alfred saw. As an adult she'd come to feel sympathy towards him. He was trapped in this character he'd created.

Lost in her thoughts, she allowed her feet to meander outside onto the backyard patio. As she shut the nine foot tall glass door behind herself, she could hear the sounds of the party disappearing. Without the constant chatter of the other guests or the lively tone of the band she could think clearly for the first time since that afternoon.

 _What are you doing here, Car?_ She silently scolded. _You're not a little kid anymore. You can't keep pretending you belong in his world. You're twenty-five and he's twenty-seven. You're both too old to still be playing this game. You need to get over your childhood crush on Bruce Wayne. Stop going on dates you know won't go anywhere and start thinking seriously about your future!_

She heard his footsteps before she hears his voice. The sound of his expensive Italian leather shoes clicking on the stone patio reverberated outwards into the back acres of his estate. There was a soft rattle as the glass door was closed once again.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Bruce asked. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She quickly tried to wipe away her silent tears.

"You didn't tell me you'd invited Clark Kent." Was her sudden answer. Bruce frowned. He knew her better than that. She wouldn't have come outside just to avoid a single journalist.

"I didn't realize you disliked one Metropolis reporter so much."

"It's not just him." She shook her head. "It's all reporters. How can you welcome them into your home after all the horrible things they write and say about you?" Bruce smiled.

"Clark is one of the good ones, Car. Sure he's written an overly critical piece or two about me in the past but after sitting down and talking with me, he realized we're on the same side. Fighting for the same things. He's a friend and I'd trust him with my life."

"That's not saying much." She countered. "You trusted that French guide with your life while we were traveling to Germany, and he set you on fire."

"That was an accident if I remember correctly, but fair point." Bruce chuckled at the memory. "How about this, I'd trust Clark with _your_ life."

"Guy must tell one hell of a story." She couldn't help but crack a smile, but it faded away fast. "It's not only the reporters either. I think I should go home, Bruce."

"Home? You are home. You're going to spend the weekend here. Remember the circus is in town?"

"No I mean my actual home, my apartment. We've been growing apart for a while now…"

"Growing apart?" Bruce felt like she'd pulled his heart from his chest. "Carly I don't understand…"

"Two birthdays, a Christmas and I can't even tell you how many lunches you've canceled! I understand that you're an important man, Bruce. I get it. I'm a lawyer for your company so I've seen the kinds of things you have to deal with, but you used to make time for me. I'm just saying that we're adults, there's nothing keeping us together."

"You're my best friend, Carly." In fact she had been his only true friend for a long time. They'd met at a grief counseling meeting for orphaned children when he was eight and she was only six. Alfred had thought it would be a good idea for the surviving Wayne to learn to cope with his loss. The entire ordeal would prove fruitless. Aside from making Carly's acquaintance, Bruce never much cared for the meetings. He stopped attending them after a month, but not before insisting the two friends stay in touch. By some miracle Carly was adopted to a good family who lived in the center of Gotham City. Her adopted parents James and Natalia Rogers took care of her. Though they weren't wealthy by any means she wanted for nothing as a child. They wanted her to be happy so they encouraged her friendship with the lonely Wayne boy who lived just out of town.

Bruce reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes with his silky pocket square. He squeezed her into a tight hug and tried to imagine what his life would be like without Carly Rogers in it. She couldn't possibly know it, but she was the center of his world. The one thing in his life that had never fallen away, despite his neglect. He felt so guilty now. He'd made her feel unwanted and rejected. How could he possibly make up for that sort of pain?

* * *

 **A/n: Thank you to Doominater84 for this story's first review! I have to admit that Bruce is going to get a little angsty, but well he's Bruce so a little is to be expected! As you probably realized by now, there will absolutely be mentions of the Justice League! Especially Clark Kent. I think he and Carly are going to become good friends! Thank you so much to everyone who's already begun to enjoy this story. I'll be back with updates as soon as possible. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so sorry." Bruce whispered. He felt her body begin to shake as more tears escaped her eyes. In an attempt to be comforting, he ran his fingers through her tangle of curls. "I was trying to protect you. I never wanted you to feel this way."

"Protect me?" Carly sniffled. She looked up at him, but it was difficult since he was holding her so tight. "From what?"

"There are things that even you don't know about me. Things I should have told you from the beginning." He finally loosened his grip to hold her out at arm's length. "Look, this party was a lot to come back to. You don't know how miserable I've been without you the past month. Please give me until the end of the weekend. If by Sunday afternoon you never want to see me again, I will understand. I don't even really want to look at myself right now. Tomorrow is all about you, I promise."

"We'd better get back in there." She sighed, her tears all but dried up. "Gotham City will never let me hear the end of it if they find out how much of your time I've been monopolizing."

"Well they'll have to wait a little bit longer. I've been saving a dance for you." He gave her a moment to compose herself before grabbing her hand and leading the way back into the warm ballroom. It was like something out of a movie. The guest turned to look at who'd just come in from outside and brought chilly air with them. Someone even gasped when they saw it was Bruce and Carly. Others simply rolled their eyes and resumed their activities.

"Master Bruce there you are!" Alfred stormed over to them. He was probably going to lecture them for disappearing outside. Carly had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. She'd always thought Alfred was funny when he was frazzled. "You look stunning this evening, Miss Rogers."

"All thanks to you Alfie." She winked.

"I'm afraid I must steal Master Bruce away from you momentarily. It's the caterers sir…"

"Say no more Alfred." Bruce dropped Carly's hand and shook his head. After witnessing a previous altercation between the butler and the catering staff earlier in the evening, he decided it would be best if he intervened. "Just let me find Carly a dance partner until I get back…" He searched the crowd for a second before calling out to someone across the room.

"Clark!" The _Daily Planet_ report turned his head in their direction and the billionaire waved him over.

"Bruce I don't need…" Carly was about to say she didn't need a stand in dance partner but Clark Kent had made his way over to them quickly. She could understand why once he was closer. A guy with shoulders like a linebacker probably didn't have any trouble pushing his way through a crowd. Now that she had a good look at him, it was hard to believe the guy was a reporter at all. He had large muscular arms that complimented his broad shoulders. From what she could see of his legs they were buff too.

"Wow" She whistled. "I'm sure you don't get a body like that from sitting behind a desk all day." The statement was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. What could she do but shrug? There was no taking back something like that once said. Clark adjusted his glasses in embarrassment. She wasn't the first person to notice his peak physical appearance. Bruce, was experiencing a twinge of jealousy as he watched his friend check out Clark's bursting muscles.

"Clark," He said. "This is my very good friend, Carly. She's usually not so...well actually you are rather blunt, Car."

"Occupational hazard, Mr. Kent. I'm sorry about that." She shrugged again.

"No please. It's an honor to finally meet the famous Carly Rogers. Both as Wayne Enterprises' spunky lawyer and Bruce's best friend." The reporter's eyes sparkled with interest from behind thick black frames. "I've read about you in the news, of course, and we've seen each other in passing several times but Bruce has told me so much about you."

"He has, has he?" She glared at Bruce playfully.

"You come up in all my best stories." He shrugged. "Listen, Clark, I promised Carly a dance but Alfred needs to steal me away. Would you mind…"

"Not at all." Clark agreed.

"Thank you. Lead the way, Alfred." Bruce and Alfred left Carly standing at the edge of the dance floor with the Metropolis reporter.

"You don't have to do this." She said. "I don't even like dancing, really." She was almost standoffish about it. This didn't bother Clark in the slightest. He was use to Bruce's sometimes bristly attitude. So he continued to smile.

"You know Bruce did an interview last year at the aquarium re-opening. During which he mentioned how much his best friend loves to dance."

"Caught me red handed, Kent." She put her hands on her hips, admitting defeat. "I apologize. I'm not usually so prickly. The past year has been…rocky. I'm still trying to recover from it." She held her hand out for him to shake, extending an olive branch. He looked down for a split second before grasping her hand. He brought it up towards his lips and planted a soft kiss.

"May I have this dance?" She nodded, letting him guide her to the dance floor. Once there, she put one hand on the small of his back and kept the other inside of his. They began to glide around the room, her cartoonishly large gown swirling as they went.

"If you don't mind my asking, is there something about me specifically that you don't like?" Carly shook her head before explaining to Clark her personal vendetta with the media.

"You have to understand I've known Bruce since I was six. That's basically my whole life. Papers like the _Planet_ and the _Gotham Gazette,_ they paint a different picture than the man I know. Reporters forget that people who live in the spotlight are still just that. People."

"Not all of us are like that, Miss Rogers." Clark frowned. She realized she was being over critical of a guy she barely knew. He was trying to be nice to her, and here she was insulting his profession. It wasn't as if lawyers had a squeaky clean reputation.

"I'm sorry…" She began to apologize.

"Believe me," He interrupted. "I understand. I have a…friend who lives is Metropolis. He can't even pull a cat from a tree without making the headlines."

"I find it hard to believe that Superman has any critics. People seem to really like him."

"You'd be surprised." Clark's frown deepened as he thought of the Metropolis Morning News' most recent piece on Superman. The song they'd been dancing too ended but neither he nor Carly moved away from each other.

"We could take down the media from the inside, you and me. Do it Trojan Horse style. Maybe even get Big Blue to help us out."

"He's a firm believer in freedom of the press, but I'm sure he'd love to meet you sometime." He offered.

"Like he would ever come to Gotham!" Carly laughed. Bruce appeared from seemingly nowhere at their side. She and Clark stopped dancing and turned their attention to the billionaire. "The caterers are all alright then?"

"As long as they stay away from Alfred things should be just fine. Thanks for the assist, Clark."

"Happy to do it." He promised with a polite nod. "Will I see you at the meeting tomorrow? Diana's worried…"

"Assure Diana that I won't miss the meeting." A mischievous grin formed under Bruce's eyes. "Carly and I are going to the circus in the evening for her birthday, but we'll be free after that."

"You've finally decided to tell her then?" Clark began to grin as well. "Looks like Lois and John win the bet. I'll see you both tomorrow then. It was nice to finally meet you, Carly. And happy birthday."

"Thank you, Clark. It's a belated gift because _someone_ was out of town on my actual birthday." She gave Bruce a dramatic look, letting him know she wasn't about to let this talk of a meeting tomorrow go unnoticed. This wasn't Mr. Kent's fault though. He had no way of knowing about Bruce's empty promises. "Tell Big Blue that he's welcome to stop by my place any time he wants. And if he does come by, he should bring a copy of the _Planet_."

"I will pass the message along. Bruce."

"Clark." The two men shook hands before parting ways.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you've taken a liking to my reporter friend?" Bruce smiled. He put one hand on either of her hips and began swaying along to a new song the band had struck up.

"Don't change the subject." She ordered with one arm draped lazily over each of his shoulders. " _Tomorrow is all about you, Car, I promise!"_ She gave her best impersonation of his gruff voice. "Then what was all that talk with Clark about a meeting?"

"Remember when I said there were things that even you didn't know about me?"

"So Clark Kent gets to know but I don't?" She hissed. Her voice dropped down to a whisper because otherwise she'd be screaming. "Who are Diana and John? What are you not telling me, Bruce?"

"It's a lot easier if I show you." He dropped his hold on her waist, and held one of her hands again instead. He guided her away from the dance floor and over to the bar where Alfred was keeping a watchful eye on the party. "Alfred, Carly and I are going downstairs…"

" _Down_ stairs, sir?" The butler seemed surprised.

"Yes. The time is well overdue. Would you mind…?"

"I'm certain I can handle things in here for the rest of the evening, Master Bruce." Alfred agreed with an understanding nod.

"Thanks." Bruce nodded before pulling Carly out of the room and up the hall. They were standing in front of the grandfather clock.

"Bruce, what are we…"

"At eight years old, most kids dream of growing up to be things like a fireman or a movie star. But I already knew what I was going to be when I grew up. I was going to be a Wayne. Being a Wayne meant working hard and never giving up. No matter what you're up against. It meant giving back to people, regardless of the cost." Carly listened quietly and intently. She knew what he was going to say next, but she didn't dare interrupt. Bruce never talked about his parents and especially not about their death.

"On a chilly September night at ten forty-eight pm, my parents paid the ultimate cost. No amount of money can save you from the one thing that comes for us all in the end; death. From that day forward I vowed that they wouldn't die in vain. I was going to clean up this city. And if not as Bruce Wayne, then as someone else. As something else." Bruce reached out and spun the hands on the grandfather clock. He set the time to 10:48pm. There was an audible click. He pried open the face of the clock and exposed a secret set of stairs.

"This is my something else." Still not releasing her hand, Bruce started walking down the stairs. Carly had no choice but to follow him into the dark as the grandfather clock swung closed. She didn't know what she expected, following him into some sort of secret basement lair, but it certainly wasn't the lit up cave that she found. A giant supercomputer sat directly at the base of the stairs. The walls were covered with weapons and most notably a large black vehicle she'd seen only on TV, spun on a rotating platform.

"So you're like the Batman's number one fan?" She put a hand on her forehead not sure what she was seeing.

"No I'm not…" Bruce chuckled. He had thought she would get angry. Maybe even tell him off for doing something so dangerous. He hadn't expected her to miss the point so completely. "Car, I am _Batman._ "

"What? No you're not!" She laughed again. "Now if Clark Kent told me he was Batman, that I would believe. His shoulders are wider than my bedroom…"

"Well he's Superman so…."

"How much did you have to drink tonight, Bruce? I'm going back to the party." He stepped in front of her, blocking the path to the stairs.

"I'm serious, Carly. It's me. I'm him. I'll prove it to you." He went to the computer and typed in coordinates. "Step into that tube."

"Fine. But this is so ridiculous, Bruce." She did as he asked, stepping into the glass containment chamber that he'd pointed to. She made sure her large skirt was completely encased with the rest of her before shutting the door.

"Do you still get motion sickness? I guess we'll find out." He smiled before hitting send. The sensation started in her toes. Almost as if her legs had fallen asleep. The tingling spread up her legs then to the rest of her body. She closed her eyes as bursts[p- of light began to block her sight. It only took a few seconds before everything stopped. Carly could feel her feet again, the heels of her shoes clinking against the glass. She opened her eyes and quickly squeezed them shut again. Wherever Bruce had sent her was bright, she could hear voices. She was scared, but she trusted him.

She took a few deep breaths, waiting for the motion sickness to pass enough so that she could move. When her risk of vomiting decreased, she opened her eyes again and stepped outside. Three pairs of eyes were watching her carefully. Eyes that like the Batmobile, she only recognized from newspapers and television. Trying not to show her fear, Carly looked at them too.

A man she'd come to identify as "The Flash" from the reports coming out of Central City, was leaning against a computer not unlike the one she'd just seen in Bruce's lair. His arms were crossed but he looked far from intimidating. His eyes seemed to laugh from behind his hood. Next to him stood a hero whose name she didn't know. He was obviously an alien as his skin was green and his eyes were glowing red. He didn't give off the appearance of being a threat though, if anything he looked upon her with concern; like she were a startled deer about to bolt from the scene. The third person was so clearly Wonder Woman. She stood tall with her shoulders back, her hands resting at her sides. Carly would later swear the other woman's hair seemed to be moved by a private breeze.

"Does this mean I lose the bet?" Flash frowned, looking over at the alien man.

"I think this means we'll have to talk with Batman." He replied. As if on cue, a fully decked out Batman stepped out of the tube that Carly had just barley stumbled from herself. His only exposed skin were his jawline and his eyes. She'd never been this close to the Batman before, but now knowing what she was looking for it was subsequently obvious that Bruce's eyes were looking back at thorough the cowl.

"Evening." _He must use a voice changer to disguise his voice._ She thought as a darker, deeper voice reverberated from Batman. "I see you've all met Carly."

"Pleasure to meet you Carly. They call me, The Flash." He introduced himself with a wave.

"I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons. But those of earth call me Wonder Woman." She introduced herself with a firm handshake.

"Diana! As in 'we have a meeting tomorrow night' Diana?" Carly asked Bruce from over her shoulder. He nodded stiffly in his Batsuit.

"You must be speaking of the Justice League meeting tomorrow." The Alien stepped forward. "I am J'onn J'onzz, a green Martian from the planet Mars. Your people have decreed me The Martian Manhunter, though I do not prey on people. I will also respond to John Jones, my earthling name."

"John, winner of the bet?" Carly nodded, shaking his hand. "It all makes sense now."

"I'm afraid we can't stay long." Batman said. "You can meet the others tomorrow."

"There is no way you're getting me back in that thing!" She pointed at the tube. Bruce forgetting who he was talking too, and playing into his Batman character, glared down at her. This didn't work as Carly was suddenly doubled over in laugher.

"Did you… Did you really think _you_ could scare _me_? Does he try that trick on you guys?" She looked over at the heroes. J'onn shifted his weight uncomfortably while the flash practically cowered behind the Martian. "Tough crowd apparently. Fine, I'll get back in, but I want another dance with Superman." Carly found herself once again stuffed inside the glass tube in an overpriced dress and waited for her motion sickness to be triggered again.


	6. Chapter 6

Just like the last time, the return trip from Justice League HQ to the Batcave took less than a minute. Also the same as before Carly had to fight off a wave of nausea before sidestepping out of the glass tube. While she waited for BatBruce to get back she walked his lair with new eyes. Those weren't replicas of Baterrangs hanging on the wall, they were the real deal. And that wasn't some life-size model spinning on a pedestal, it was the actual Batmoblie!

"Holy cow!" She gasped when Bruce stepped out and removed his cowl. "You're freaking Batman!"

"I did try to tell you." He laughed.

"Who else knows? Does Alfred know? It's so dangerous! I can't believe he's let you do something like this! Is that why you cancel our lunches so often?" Bruce sighed. _This_ was the reaction that he'd been expecting.

"Alfred is the only other person in Gotham who knows. And he didn't want to let me do this at first, but it's not really Alfred's choice. It's mine. As far as danger… If I had to go out, I want it to be for something I believe in. And yes. All of this is why I've missed two of your birthdays, a Christmas and canceled who knows how many lunch dates. I hope saving the city and in some cases the world is a good enough excuse. I could get a notarized letter from J'onn if you like."

"But why not just tell me? We've never kept any secrets between each other, at least I though we hadn't. Why did you not trust me with your biggest secret?" She could feel the tears threatening to brim up under her eyes.

"Of course I trust you Carly! Keeping this from you has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life. It's been my greatest accomplishment and I haven't been able to share it with the person who means the most to me! I've been Batman for two and a half years. That's _years_ of lying and blowing you off. Alfred, the others, they think I've been to overprotective. But Superman's enemies, even the ones who don't know that he's Clark Kent, they find out his connection with Lois Lane. She lives in constant danger of being captured. I never wanted that for you. I couldn't…I can't handle the idea of putting you in danger like that, Car."

"Something must have happened to change your mind." She walked towards him and put a hand on his arm, not sure if he could feel it through his armor. "If you think it's going to put me in danger, why tell me now?"

"The way you looked at me tonight on the patio. You were going to pack your things and never come back. I could see it in your eyes. I've hurt you so badly recently that you didn't really want to be here today. But you came anyway because you knew I needed you. You put my needs first. I've done you a great disservice by not doing the same."

"So this is me, putting all my cards on the table." Bruce inhaled a deep breath. "I, Bruce Thomas Wayne, am Gotham City's Dark Knight. The Batman. I can be selfish, forgetful, and at most times I'm standoffish. But I need you to know, Carly Amelia Rogers, that I have been in love with you since I was ten years old. And if you ever look at me again with as much hurt in your eyes as you did tonight, I may just run myself over with the Batmobile."

"So dramatic." She rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't _want_ to leave you know. I felt like you were shutting me out of your life for no reason. But being Batman?" She rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. That's a pretty good reason." She had to stand on the tips of her toes while he was in his suit, but she managed to plant a kiss on his right cheek. "Your Batsecret is batsafe with me Batman."

"Oh no." It was Bruce's turn to roll his eyes. "Are you going to make this a thing now?"

"I don't have to. Have you read any of your Batlabels down here? Batmobile, bat-computer… its one big batcave."

"Batcave? I like that." He nodded with approval.

"What have you and Alfred been calling it?" She asked.

"Downstairs." He admitted, embarrassed.

"Lame. You should let me name all your Batstuff."

"Maybe some other time. What do you say we get back up to the party?" He suggested.

"Sure." She nodded. "But I can't be seen with you dressed like that." She gestured at his suit.

"Of course, I'll go change." He snuck a quick kiss on her cheek. As he did so he noticed she hadn't commented about his confession of love. _Maybe she didn't hear it?_ He thought almost hopefully. It wasn't that he didn't want her to know. Carly _should_ know just how special she was to him, but maybe one secret was enough for one night. He straightened up and began to walk towards the locker room to change.

"Bruce!" She called after him before hurrying over to where he stood. "In the interest of full disclosure, you didn't have to tell me about Batman to get me to stay. I just needed to know that you loved me too."

Although they'd exchanged hundreds of kisses on each other cheeks, and their first kiss had technically been a completely platonic one at his senior prom, they would both forever honor this kiss in the cave as the first. With his gloved hand cupping the bottom of her chin, and her arms wrapped around his neck, they pressed their lips together. Unsurprisingly, Bruce was a good kisser. He ought to be with all the practice he'd gotten in since high school. And while Carly hadn't exercised her talents as much, she proved to have a few tricks of her own up her sleeve.


	7. Chapter 7

Carly woke the next morning to the less than soothing tone of Leo the cat's screaming meow. He had poised himself atop her bed's unused stack of pillows so that he could properly glare down his owner. She rolled over under the sheets and tried to ignore him. This might have worked were he not bellowing directly into her ear.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." She groaned, dragging herself into a sitting position. "Are you happy?" She stroked his head until he began to purr with approval. "I should have paced myself better, buddy. I had the weirdest dream." She massaged her eyes before throwing back the covers and getting out of bed. She poured a serving a dry food in Leo's bowl from a small bag she'd packed. She filled a second bowl with fresh water and give him a final pat on her way out of the room.

She followed the scent of breakfast into the kitchen where it was being prepared by Alfred. A large stack of a pancakes sat at the ready on a serving dish, while bacon and sausage fried in their respective pans. A pot of jet black coffee was being warmed in its machine. Alfred was pouring a thick mix into the waffle iron and adding the final touches to the morning buffet.

"Good Morning, Miss Rogers." He greeted as her frame came into his peripheral vision.

"Morning, Al." She replied. "This fresh coffee?" She reached for the pot without waiting for an answer. If there was one thing she could count on at the mansion it was that the coffee was always fresh. She looked over at the clock on the stove. It was a little past eleven in the morning.

"Where's Bruce?" She asked, pouring cream into her coffee. "He's usually up by now. Even on the weekends."

"He woke early this morning to finish some business downstairs. He's required to submit a report for the meeting tonight." Alfred turned his attention to the bacon that sizzling wildly.

"The meeting…"Carly brought her voice down to a whisper. "The Justice League meeting? You mean that wasn't a dream?"

"Which part was not a dream, Ms. Rogers?" Alfred turned off all the burners on the stove and looked at her.

"Well I thought I had a dream that at the party last night Bruce told me that he was Batman. We…we walked through the old grandfather clock and I met the Justice League and…that was all _real_?"

"As real as you or I, Miss." Alfred looked back at the waffle machine. His waffle was finished. The phone rang. Since Alfred was busy cooking, Carly reached over the island counter and answered the phone.

"Wayne residence…"

"Car, it's me." Bruce's voice interrupted. "I need you downstairs, quickly."

"Um, ok. On my way!" She put the phone back in place and explained to Alfred. "Bruce said he needed me in the cave."

"The cave, Miss?"

"Yeah, the 'Batcave.' Much better name than _downstairs."_ She winked before briskly walking out of the kitchen. Down in the cave she heard Bruce talking to someone. She strained from the top of the stairs to hear them better.

"Hello, Carly." Clark Kent called up the stairs.

"Super hearing, right." She mumbled, climbing down the stairs. Clark was standing next to the Batcomputer dressed in his super suit. She'd read about the suit years ago. Since Superman had been one of the first heroes, there had been a lot of information about him published in the _Planet._ Now knowing him personally, Carly could guess why. From what she remembered, the "S" on his chest wasn't actually an "S" at all. It was a Kyptonian coat of arms. Specifically the house of El; Clark's Kryptonian family. Seeing him dressed this way, compared to the meek reporter she'd danced with the night before, made it easy to see how no one in Metropolis could figure out Superman's secret identity.

"Long time no see, Supes." She gently punched the alien's arm. Not that pulling her punch was really necessary, he _was_ the Man of Steel. However, she was trying for a whole 'I'm totally not bothered that my childhood best friend dresses like a bat and hangs out with aliens in his basement' vibe. Because truthfully, what Bruce did with his free time was his business. Unless the kiss and confessions of love they'd exchanged last night wasn't a dream either, in that case they should at least set some dating parameters…some other time.

"I'm glad to see that you're still taking the news so well." Clark smiled. "Lois was worried you were in shock last night." Carly covered her face with her hands as she remembered her mildly embarrassing encounter with Lois Lane. She'd dragged the reporter out of the ballroom into the empty hallway and drunkenly went on for a solid twenty minutes about how they should start a Superhero Wives Club. Lois proved to be a very gracious listener.

"Please tell Lois that I am so sorry about that." She mumbled from behind her hand.

"I wouldn't worry. She told me when we got home that she found you quite charming. She's looking forward to setting up a meeting of the club. Whatever that means." He said.

"Can we get this over with?" Bruce growled. "We did have plans today you know. Here put this on." He handed Carly a small black mask. It was only big enough to cover around her eyes, but she put in on anyway.

"Why didn't I have to wear one of these last night?" She complained strapping the ill-fitting mask into place.

"Because only Diana, J'onn and Flash know about my secret Identity besides Clark, Alfred and yourself. I'd like to keep the list small." He explained, squeezing his head into his cowl.

"Aw, we're going back into the tube thing?" She complained.

"It's called a zeta-beam and yes, now get in." Bruce ordered.

"Batman's such a grump." She stuck her tongue out him childishly. "I like boozy Bruce Wayne better."

"I like Lawyer Carly better than out-of-the-office Carly. She doesn't complain so much." Bruce countered. She didn't have time to respond, he'd already typing in the Justice League coordinates.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm not going to lie; this place is way cooler than I thought it would be." Carly observed as Clark and Bruce led the way to the main meeting room. "I've seen videos of the outside. It just looks like any other government building, but all this stone work…the architecture…"

"It's amazing. Will you keep up?" Bruce grumbled.

"I thought you said today was all about me." She put her hands on her hips. "So that means if I want to walk around the Hall of Justice all day, I can. Besides, don't know what you're in such a rush for. When we're done here you're taking me shopping. You _hate_ shopping."

"I'd rather be shopping. Trust me." Bruce said. Clark just listened to the two of them banter back and forth as they turned the corner. He could understand what Bruce liked about Carly. She was beautiful of course, but that sort of thing never seemed important to Bruce. If Clark had to put money on it, it was Carly's brain and fiery personality that had so captivated the Batman.

When they turned a second corner, the voices of the other Justice League members could be heard. Carly's attention was yanked from the symbols and memorabilia on the walls. She was reminded why Bruce had brought her here in the first place. According the Clark, the league hadn't wanted to wait until that night to meet her. They had questions to ask. Questions that apparently couldn't wait twelve or so hours.

The main meeting hall was huge! At least twice the size of Bruce's dining room. A long white table stretched most of the way down the center of the room. White and silver egg chairs lined both sides of the table. Four of these chairs were already occupied by the other members of the Justice League.

Diana was sat straight up with her arms poised on the table. She looked every bit the princess that she was. J'onn was sitting slightly back in his chair with a tablet held between his hands. The Flash, Barry, that's what Bruce had called him, was curled up in his chair. His head resting against the oval side of his egg chair. Aquaman and the Green Lantern were seated at the end of the table, talking with each other. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Bruce and Clark's boots clicking on top of the marble floor.

"Hi, everyone." Carly gave a small wave. "Diana, J'onn, Flash, nice to see you all again. Aquaman, Green Lantern, nice to meet you. I'm…" She stopped remembering Bruce has said he wanted his secret identity to stay secret.

"Batwoman?" Clark suggested.

"Sure. Batwoman here, ready for your questions." She smiled from behind her mask.

"Batwoman, please take a seat." J'onn invited. Carly did as he suggested, taking an open seat next to him. Bruce sat across from her and Clark to her immediate right.

"Our intention today is not to interrogate you." Dianna assured. "We simply want to make clear the risks associated with our organization."

"If members of the public ever link you to the league in any way, you're linked to us forever. That could put you in serious danger, even if your secret identity stays a secret." Green Lantern explained.

"I grew up in Gotham City. There's not much that scares me." Carly told them. She swore she saw a smirk beneath Bruce's cowl.

"Then you will not mind us asking a few questions?" Aquaman asked.

"Fire away."

"Do you have any self-defense skills?"

"Yes. It was a requirement for my day job." Carly tried to keep her answer vague. It would be harder for them to discover her identity this way. Although they had said this wouldn't be an interrogation, it quickly began to feel like one. From all around the table members of the league were firing questions at her. Some of them even coming from Bruce or Clark.

Had she always lived in Gotham? (To which she'd replied yes.) How long had she known Batman? (Longer than the two years he'd been Batman.) Would she be willing to take additional safety training? (Sure, if she could fit it into her already busy schedule.) Did she have any interest at all in working with the league? (Not as a hero, but she'd gladly offer them support in any matters she could.)

While the league seemed to be comprised of genuinely good people, and aliens, their constant questions were starting to take their toll. Carly can only talk about herself so much before wanting to shut down completely. Bruce must have sensed her resolve wavering because he stood suddenly.

"That's enough." The Batman growled. "She's answered enough of your questions. What's the real reason you've dragged us here?"

"We wanted to give her this." J'onn slid a stuffed manila envelope over to Carly. Inside you'll find a master Key card granting you full access to any and all facilities here at the Hall of Justice as well as the information on how to have your fingerprints integrated into our system for high security areas. You'll be able to go anywhere we can go."

"Me?" Carly looked down at the envelope. "But why?"

"Any friend of Batman's is a friend of the Justice League." Aquaman said.

"Batman's kept you a secret from us for a very long time." Flash piped up from his chair. "These guys want to prove to him that they are taking this seriously."

We want offer you a safe place to be while the Bat's out on missions." Green Lantern explained.

"You guys are trying to prove you're responsible enough to babysit me?" She looked up and raised her right eyebrow.

"No." Clark disagreed. "What we do comes with certain calculated risks. I think what we're saying is, If Batman were to go away on another long mission, like the one he was on last month, he might feel more comfortable knowing you had the Hall as an option. Its risk management."

"Thanks for the invitation. I'll consider it as an option should such an occasion arise." She picked up the envelope from the table and got to her feet.

"I'll see you both out." J'onn insisted. Batwoman exchanged polite good-byes with everyone else before following Bruce and J'onn back out into to corridor.

"I hope that you do not find our invitation too presumptuous." The Martian began to apologize once the three of them were alone. "It is my understanding that you both mean a great deal to each other. Should something happen to you, Batman, we want you to know that Batwoman would remain under our protection. Similar to the promise made to Superman and Lois Lane."

"The gesture was far from presumptuous my friend." Bruce promised. "I think it's fair to say that we are both surprised, that's all. Tell the others we'll see them again tonight. And thank you, J'onn."

* * *

 **A/n:** So there we are, Carly met the Justice League!

 **Gotmoreissuesthanvogue** You're right Carly is a bit like Lex Stark, but I think that's because I put a little bit of me in both of them. :) I think Carly will really start to change as this story gets on. I plan on it being a bit darker than my Avengers fic. (fingers crossed it turns out that way.)

 **Dream lighting** Dick Grayson is one of my favorite characters! I love him so much. :D

 **Daruma Denshi** As you wish! More chapters to come ASAP.

Thanks so much to **Gotmoreissuesthanvogue, dream lighting, & Daruma Denshi**for your reviews of Chapter 7! Also thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed and enjoyed this story. More chapters to come soon I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm not going to be able to take Clyde seriously the next time he complains about meeting his new girlfriend's parents. There is nothing more terrifying than being interrogated by the Justice League. Please remind me of that if I _ever_ think about committing some sort of large scale felony." Carly was ranting as she and Bruce re-entered the main part of his mansion from the cave.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about that." Bruce seemed confident.

"There you two are!" Alfred stopped himself short of physically bumping into the pair of them. "Miss Rogers took off in such a hurry and when you didn't return, I'd begun to worry."

"Nothing to trouble yourself with, old friend." Bruce said. "The league wanted to meet Carly that's all. Is there breakfast?" He excitedly rubbed his hands together.

"Of course, sir. I've been keeping it warm in the kitchen. Would you like me to serve it?"

"We can take care if it ourselves, Al!" Carly insisted. "We'll eat in the kitchen. It'll be like old times!" Alfred had always disapproved of them eating in the kitchen. He'd told Bruce that a true gentlemen would offer his guest a fine seat at a table, rather than a rickety stool in the kitchen. He'd also insisted that as a young lady, Carly should expect nothing but the best treatment from the young master. But on special occasions, such as birthdays, he would sometimes grant the two of them permission to enjoy their meal in the kitchen.

"Breakfast in the kitchen it is." Bruce agreed. He wrapped an arm around Carly's waist and she did the same to him with her own arm. _I wonder when that happened._ The Butler smiled. Like most of Gotham City, he'd been wondering how long it would take for the two of them to realize they were a perfect match for each other. It had been nineteen years. Nineteen years to work out something everyone else had known in an instant. He couldn't wait to share the good news with Natalia Rogers the next time she phoned.

"You'll join us of course." Carly asked, pulling the butler away from his thoughts.

"I'm afraid I've already had my share of breakfast, Miss Rogers. I've so much work to do; cleaning up after Master Bruce's party and all. But please make sure you two enjoy yourselves today." He walked away, leaving Carly and Bruce watching after him.

"Does he seem off to you?" She questioned. Bruce had already began striding towards the kitchen.

"Probably upset about the kitchen…." The billionaire shrugged.

"No that's not it." She shook her head. "This was something else. He changed when he saw us holding each other….Does Alfred think…"

"That you're too good for me?" Bruce suggested. "He wouldn't be wrong. C'mon the food's getting cold."

"You know that wasn't what I was asking…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Car." Bruce shook his head. They had entered the kitchen. He began taking their breakfast feast out of the industrial warmer in the corner. "You know Alfred loves you like you were his daughter. You belong here with us. He knows that."

"I belong here, huh?" She took two plates out of the cabinet next to the stove.

"I told you last night. I can't imagine my life without you Carly. Honestly, I think you should move in here." There was a loud crash as the plates slipped from her fingers and dropped to the tile floor. They shattered on impact.

" I'm so sorry, Bruce! I'll get a broom or something."

"No, no, don't move. You're not wearing any shoes. You could cut yourself." It was only then that she realized Bruce was completely dressed for the day. He was wearing jeans, a button-up shirt and a blue sweater. Most importantly he was wearing shoes. Carly looked down at herself; mortified. She only just realized that she had worn her pajamas and a pair of mismatched socks to meet the justice league! Her first real impression of meeting the likes of Aquaman and Wonder Woman was a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt silk-screened with the phrase "You're giraffing me crazy." The goofy cartoon giraffe printed alongside the words certainly didn't help things.

"Bruce Wayne you let me meet the Justice League _looking like this_?" She hissed. She pulled at the corners of her t-shirt, her left thumb resting just underneath the small Gotham City Zoo logo in the corner.

"What are you talking about? You look beautiful Carly." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now stay still, I'm going to find the broom." Bruce opened the cupboard he knew held cleaning supplies but when he opened it, all he found were chemicals, paper towels and several other non-broom related items. There wasn't even a mop in there! He opened the cupboard next to it, hoping to find the broom. Instead he discovered a pantry. Bruce started to chuckle. Soon the chuckle grew into a full on laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked with her hands on her hips and her feet surrounded by glass.

"I have no idea where we keep the brooms!" He admitted. "Here, put your arms around my neck." He instructed, leaning over the barrier of glass shards. She did as he said, wrapping her arms around him. In a swift motion Bruce scooped her legs out from under her. He held Carly close to his chest and safely away from the dangerous mess she'd made. "Let's find Alfred." He suggested, carrying her out into the hall.

"Bruce, there's no glass out here. I can walk now." She insisted.

"Oh no." He smiled. "I can't have you running around out here. You might break something of value."

"In all the years I've known you, how many things have I broken?" Carly huffed.

"Well let's see…there was the two plates just now. The Umbrella stand that broke when _you_ suggested we ride a mattress down the staircase. Didn't you pull the railing off the swimming pool once?"

"No!" She argued. "You pushed me into the railing and it bent. I still have the scar from that by the way."

"We'll call it even then. Your scar for my plates."

"Good. Will you put me down now?" She sighed.

"I've already told you, Car. I'm never letting you go. Like that Disney movie you like so much." He said.

"How can you refer to _Beauty and the Beast_ as just 'that Disney movie'?" She rolled her eyes. He maybe Gotham's Dark Knight, but he was far from a fairytale expert.


	10. Chapter 10

After the incident with the dinner plates Alfred practically threw Bruce and Carly out of the house. There was a mildly sharp suggestion that after two failed attempts to enjoy breakfast at home, perhaps things would be best if they chose to celebrate outside of the manor. They both knew how to take a hint, making immediate preparations to enjoy their day out. The first stop on the Bruce Wayne apology tour was a small bakery in Carly's old neighborhood. They baked some of the best cakes in Gotham and all of the employees knew her and Bruce by name, not just reputation.

"Carly! Bruce!" A bubbly attendant named Katie greeted them both from behind the counter. "Alfred called yesterday and he said you might be stopping by. He ordered something special, just in case! Have a seat I'll be right there."

They chose a corner table by the large picture window. It was a nice spot where the late morning sun could warm the metal heart shaped chairs. Katie appeared from behind the bakery's backroom with an enormous tray of cupcakes. Twenty-five individual cupcakes covered the top of the tray. Each one a varying flavor of cake or frosting. Seven of these were decorated with pink tulips, the other eighteen proudly sported a letter. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLY" the tray of cakes proclaimed.

"Birthday cupcakes!" Carly squealed in delight. "Katie, you guys are the best!"

"I'll leave these here then." Katie smiled, putting the tray in the center of their table. "When you're ready for your take away boxes, or if you need anything else, just let me know." She returned to her position back behind the counter.

"How much of this was your doing and how much of this was Alfred?" Carly questioned when she was alone with Bruce.

"I told Alfred he could pick the flavors, as long at least some were carrot cake. Even then, I assume he gave Katie and the other girls' artistic freedom. I wanted to make sure that the tulips were peach." He explained.

"I'm impressed. You've managed to remember my favorite flavor of cake, my favorite color and flower. And you got it all from Rosie's. My favorite bakery." She leaned over and kissed Bruce, a full kiss on the lips. After breaking away, she looked over her options carefully. She selected a red velvet cupcake, the 'B' from birthday, and held it out to Bruce. "B for bestie." She offered.

"Or B, for Bruce." He said, taking to dessert from her.

"Well then C for Carly." She picked up the 'C' cupcake and held it up in a toast. "To Bruce and Carly."

"To Carly and Bruce." He bumped the red velvet cake against hers. They took time enjoying their first bite of cake.

"Mmmm, these are like heaven in a paper cup." Carly mused. She could only imagine what other surprises awaited her. "Where to after this?"

"Well I was thinking we could go shopping. Picking out your own gifts is usually your favorite part of celebrating your birthday. Then I thought after that we could get some lunch. Movie night back at my place and finish the night at the circus."

"Sounds like the perfect plan." She nodded in approval. All of her favorite Bruce related things in one day! But the only gift she really needed was to have him all to herself for twelve hours. No calls from the office, no sudden emergencies or random excuses midway through a meal. Just the two of them enjoying their day together.

After three rounds of cupcakes, Bruce and Carly had the girls at Rosie's box up their remaining nineteen cupcakes to go. With the sugary snacks secured in the back of Bruce's car the couple drove into the center of the city. As was usually the case in Gotham on the weekends, nearly every street was gridlocked. This enacted a little whining from Carly as the car idled in line behind a family of tourists.

"I _hate_ traffic and we're never going to find a place to park. The city is going to be _full_ of tourists. Like these people," She gestured to the car in front of them. "Look they drove all the way here from…does that say Massachusetts?" She squinted at the license plate. "Massachusetts. It's forty degrees out but that woman is wearing a sun hat. A sun! why?"

"Have I ever told you you're a tad over dramatic?" Bruce chuckled with his hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel. The traffic was beginning to move so his eyes stayed focused on the road. "And I'm not sure why you're worried about where we're going to park. I owe a..."

"You _can't_ park at Wayne Enterprises!" She began a whole new round of complaints. "It's so far from downtown!"

"Car," Carly's hands were resting in her lap. He reached out and placed one of his large ones over hers protectively. She loved how Bruce always seemed to have such warm hands. "Try to have fun. We're celebrating your birthday."

"I know, sorry." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Let's talk about the Justice League. Who is in charge of the whole thing? How do you schedule days off?"

"It's all still in the early phases. The League started out with Clark, Diana and I wanting to have a way to share resources and information. Shortly after that we met J'onn, he came up with the name. As we learn about new heroes we invited them to join us, bringing their resources along as well." He explained. "I provide most of the technology and funding of course, but everyone has their talents. And while no one is technically in charge, J'onn and Clark handle most of the coordinating."

"So do J'onn and Clark require time off requests two weeks in advance?" She thought back to the image of Bruce in his black and yellow get up and tried to picture The Batman handing in a time off slip to Superman or the Martian Manhunter.

"Things are not so formal." He said. "When I got back from my last mission I told Clark that my disappearance would certainly be noticed by one Ms. Carly Rogers and that I owed my best friend an explanation."

"And that's what set in motion the course of events in which we find ourselves." Carly stretched her legs so that her feet were resting up on the dashboard. She ignored the disapproving look from her Billionaire chauffeur. "Does Clark fly Lois Lane to work when she's running late, you think?" She tilted her head to the side. "I bet Lois doesn't ever have to wait in traffic."

"Next time I'll take you out in the other car. Batcar's got a traffic light jammer."

"And you didn't bring it with you?!"

* * *

 **TamashinoSuzum** Young Justice is one of my favorite shows! You have no idea! I can just imagine Carly go to the YJ mountain all the time and... oh so many ideas! :D Thanks so much for reviewing Chapter 9! In the next Chapter Bruce and Carly finally take their trip to the circus!


	11. Chapter 11

"I love the circus." Carly's blonde ponytail swung back and forth as she bounced excitedly on her feet. She was dressed casually, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt Bruce had bought for her the last time they'd come to the circus together; almost two years ago. It was slightly faded because she wore it often, but that just meant it was well broken in. Bruce was walking hand-in-hand next to her, also wearing jeans. He had on a Gotham Guardians windbreaker zipped up over his black t-shirt. They looked like a perfectly normal couple. No one would suspect they'd had a morning meeting with two aliens, a speedster, an Amazonian, an Atlantean, and Hal Jordan.

"I know." Bruce smirked. The Circus had come to Gotham nearly every year for as long as he could remember. His mother had taken him a few times, he was fairly certain. But he most vividly remembered the first-time Alfred had taken he and Carly together. They hadn't been friends for very long when she'd told him she was about to have her first birthday without her own parents. Knowing the young master would want to do something special, the butler suggested the circus.

Carly and Bruce had both enjoyed it so much, they begged Alfred to make a tradition of it. Haly's Circus always pulled into town the same month every year. So when the season came around again, the two friends would wait with giddy anticipation for the circus to announce its return. Even well into their adulthood Carly and Bruce would mark the dates on their calendars. They had gone almost seventeen consecutive years seeing at least one show.

Then the Batman had come along. She'd been willing to forgive him the first time he'd missed it. Alfred had offered to come along instead, but the sentiment wasn't the same. Then there'd been the forlorn Christmas the Billionair had also neglected her. Needless to say he'd had a lot to make up for. Until she'd found out he was the city's caped crusader. How could she possibly hold such a petty grudge against a man trying to save her home?

Bruce was watching her carefully. The spring in her step had faltered for a moment. He felt a guilty knot rising at the thought of all the promises and commitments to her he had broken the past two years. She puffed a tuft of her bangs out of her eyes before glancing over at him with a smile. He could tell that in that moment, she couldn't have been happier anywhere else with anyone else. He only hoped that someday he actually deserved that loving look in her eyes.

"It's a shame Alfred couldn't've joined us." She said, handing her ticket to the collection man. He smiled politely before tearing their tickets in half and handing them back to her and Bruce respectively.

"Enjoy your show Mr. Wayne, Ms Rogers. Your seats are up the stairs to the left." They walked in the direction he indicated, all the while studying the Big Top with wonder. While Gotham City could be considered a fanciful circus in its own right, it hardly compared to the glitz and glamour of the true performers. Men and women in sequenced costumes that shimmered under the lights, exotic animals from all around the world, and a ringmaster to keep the whole thing running together smoothly.

"So," She heard a swooshing sound when she laid her head against his windbreaker covered shoulder. "This is kind of like our first official date."

"This?" Bruce shook his head. "No, no! This can't be our first date. We've been doing this since we were kids. Our first date should be something special like…"

"Dinner? A concert? A trip to Paris? Those are things we already do!" She laughed. "We've been _Carly and Bruce_ longer than either of us can remember being Bruce or Carly. I know everything about you…I do know everything, right?"

"Of course. I've got no other secrets."

"Okay good. You know my favorite color is peach but my favorite fruit is an orange. You know the names of all five of my brothers and why three of them have completely different last names. I know you wait until a movie is available for home release before you see it because you're still terrified of movie theaters. I know you think Alfred is the only person in the world who knows how to make coffee the right way, that's why you take a thermos to work every day. We've been dating for years, Bruce. We just waited a _really_ long time before we had our first kiss."

"Well, it's hard to argue when you put it that way. Hey!" He complained suddenly. "Did you just lawyer me?"

"What? That's not a thing." She laughed again.

"I think it is! I think you just…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls!" The booming voice of the Ringmaster was blasting through the Big Top's speakers.

"Shhh it's starting!" Carly hissed. Bruce put his arm around her waist and they settled in to watch the show.

The circus opened as it always did, with a parade of performers. Graceful actresses rode in astride a pair of enormous elephants. Dancers tumbled from the ceiling on gigantic strips of ribbon. A stunt team zipped around the area on half a dozen motorcycles. Bright colorful teams of clowns were running the floor and cartwheeling in-between the other performers. The last act to enter the tent were the crown jewel of Haly's Circus, and Carl's personal favorite act, The Flying Graysons. The Flying Graysons were a family of acrobats who'd been performing in the circus the last ten years. Carly squeezed Bruce's hand excitedly as the family came swinging in above the rest of the circus.

"When Alfred purchased the tickets online, the website mentioned this would be the Grayson boy's first performance." Bruce whispered.

"I hope it goes well for him." She smiled thinking back on some of the other times she'd seen the Grayson's perform. They never used a safety net which only made each performance all the more incredible.

"I'm looking forward to the stunt show myself." He confessed, flipping through the program in her hand.

"Don't go getting any crazy ideas." She warned him quietly. "The last think I need is you jumping through fiery hoops for thrills!"


	12. Chapter 12

The scene that unfolded before Carly's eyes that night would forever be far more horrific than she could ever describe. Through most of the show she had sat next to Bruce watching with excited anticipation. She cheered, oohed and ahhed along with the rest of the crowd as the cirque performers attempted their feats of strength or all around merrymaking. When at last it was time for thy Flying Grayson's act, she was literally sitting on the edge of her seat. This joy was short lived.

A family of three highly trained performers would work together for a final time that evening. The act began as it usually did, with John and Mary Grayson swinging and flipping through air. When it came time, the youngest Grayson, Richard, took to the ladder to begin his first ever flight in front of an audience. Tragedy struck before Richard even made it midway up the ladder. Carly felt her breath catch in her lungs as the two performers tumbled towards the ground.

There was nothing anyone could have done. One minute the pair were dangling by their knees from a set of swings; the next they laid sprawled on the ground. They had fallen seventy-five feet with no net to catch them, and no chance of survival. Carly's eyes trailed from the lifeless bodies in the center of the ring over to the ladder they had so recently climbed. Upwards still her eyes moved until they found the young boy. Richard Grayson was frozen halfway up the ladder with his gaze cast downwards. Of all things, Carly found herself wondering what would become of the frightened little boy clinging to the ladder.

Did he have any other family? Would he be lucky like Bruce and have someone else to take him in or would he fall victim to the same fate as so many other orphans? Would he become just another number in a city system that hardly helped children to survive? All around the stands people seemed too shocked to move or react in any way. Even the circus performers seemed too overwhelmed by their own grief to properly react. Not Bruce Wayne. He responded like a professional would; immediately dialing 911 and explaining the situation.

Gripping his best friend's hand tightly, he easily pushed through the crowd of stunned onlookers and introduced himself to the ringmaster. It was incredible the things he got away with just by being the richest man in the room. Together Bruce and the Ringmaster informed the crowd that the circus would be closed for the rest of the night. The guests were instructed to head towards the nearest exist. That seemed to be enough to get most people moving. Carly did her best to help out, working with the ticket takers and other circus staff to clear the bleachers quickly. While sirens could be heard in the distance, heading towards the fairgrounds from downtown Gotham City, hardly anyone heard the quiet tears of a young boy.

Bruce and Carly insisted on staying at least until the police arrived. The police, they reasoned, were going to want to speak to witnesses. Commissioner Gordon was a friend of theirs as well as an office who could be trusted. The circus performers and staff were nearly all inconsolable. Only the ringmaster was able to carry out a conversation, short as his words were. It seemed the Graysons had been well liked. The most heart-wrenching of all this was of course the fate of the son they had left behind.

Richard had climbed down from the ladder, but he hadn't strayed more than a foot from it. His eyes, glassy and unmoving, just stared at the red pool spreading across the ground. Bruce had not let go of Cary's hand since they'd cleared the tent of the other customers. She kissed him on the cheek as he talked with the ringmaster before slipping her fingers out of his. She walked to the ladder where Richard Grayson was standing and introduced herself.

"Hi Richard," Carly greeted him softly. She tried to sound sympathetic but not patronizing. She remembered hating that when she was a kid. "My name is Carly." She paused long enough to give him a chance to respond. He said nothing. "That's okay." She offered a small smile. "We don't have to talk. I know nothing I say is going to make you feel better." Her eyes began to water but she forced the swell of emotions down. A helpful trick Bruce had taught her. "But when my parents died, all I wanted was for someone to offer me a hug. I just wanted someone to hold me. I wanted to feel safe for a few minutes. So, I just wanted you to know, that if you need a hug…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before the boy had wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled her own arms protectively around him, holding him close to her as he trembled. Nothing could save him from this tragedy, but for just a few minutes she could make him feel safe. The sirens of the police grew louder. Detectives were being led into the tent and with them the Police Commissioner himself, Jim Gordon.

Bruce took point once the police arrived. In a city like Gotham, the uniforms preferred an explanation form a local. Carnival folk were unfairly considered unreliable transients who would just as soon sell out one of their own for a free ticket home, regardless of the truth. Bruce was relieved to see Commissioner Gordon arrived on the scene. Gordon had been a good cop when he first came to Gotham, and was one of the few who had never been corrupted by the city. He would make sure this case was treated with the severity it deserved.

"My boys said you were the one who made the call." Gordon said in his gruff voice as he stepped into the ring where the billionaire was still standing with the ringmaster. "That couldn't have been an easy call to make."

"Someone had to do it." Bruce told him.

"Is that Carly with the kid?" He nodded to where Carly was still holding Richard Grayson to her tightly.

"Yes." Bruce nodded. "This can't be easy for her."

"Must not be easier for either of you." Gordon sighed. "What exactly happened here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to J-bird0127 for your review of chapter 11! I haven't updated this story in awhile but I'm very excited to get back into it. Hopefully I will be back with another update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Did Gordon say what's going to happen to him?" Carly asked Bruce as she watched the detectives talking to Richard.

"I hadn't thought to ask." Bruce admitted regretfully.

"I suppose we should call Alfred. He's probably heard what's happened by now. Must be worried out of his mind. I think we've done all we can here anyhow." She sighed, digging around her handbag for her cellphone.

"Maybe not." Bruce mumbled wandering away from her. Carly called Wayne Manor while her best friend talked with the Commissioner. Alfred answered on the first ring, entirely relived that they were not harmed in anyway. There was a very brief conversation, during which Alfred said he would be right down to the fair grounds to pick them up, and the call ended. With the fatherly butler on his way, Carly was free to rejoin the conversation with the commissioner.

"Child Protective Services have been called." Gordon was explaining to Bruce. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "From there I suppose they'll move him to a group home or one of the orphanages in the city. Assuming any of them have space available." The commissioner grumbled. He didn't like the sound of the boy's prospects any more than Bruce or Carly did. Richard had just lost his parents and his entire way of life, only to be tossed into one of the city's overcrowded orphanages. It wasn't exactly a preferred position.

"What if I took him?" Bruce suggested. "I could…foster him. He could stay at the mansion with Alfred and I until a permanent home could be found. I certainly have the means, the resources."

"That is a very generous offer." Gordon removed his eyeglasses and cleaned them with a corner of his t-shirt before replacing them on the bridge of his nose. "But do you think it's a wise idea? Given your own history with a tragedy such as this?" Bruce knew what the commissioner was implying. Jim Gordon knew better than anyone about the Wayne murders as he'd been the lead detective on the case. A case that almost nineteen years later still haunted him.

"He's going to need special care." Bruce insisted firmly. "He'll be lost in an orphanage. Alfred raised me. He's had plenty of experience in this sort of thing. We can make sure Richard receives the special attention he needs."

"It's not my call to make." Jim shook his head. "But I don't think the department will look too well on a billionaire and his butler raising a child. They'll say you're too busy, Alfred too old. Maybe if you were married or had a steady girlfriend, you might have a leg to stand on." This was around the time Carly had finished her phone call with Alfred.

"But if it's only temporary, that shouldn't matter much. They should be grateful someone else is willing to give him a good bed and decent food with no cost to them." She said, her hands resting on her hips.

"As I said, Miss Rogers, that's not my call to make." Gordon sighed. "You're both more than welcome to argue your case with CPS, but for now I have a murder to investigate and I don't need to remind either of you how crucial these first hours are." The Commissioner walked off to collaborate with his team who'd been interviewing some of the circus performers.

"I suppose you think Jim has a point?" Bruce said quietly once he and Carly were alone.

"He might. But I know you. I know what you're thinking and what you're seeing in him." Carly looped her arm through his. "And I hope you know Alfred and I will stand by you if you decide to peruse this."

"I don't have a choice, Car." He told her.

"Then neither do I. C'mon, I'll introduce you." With a gentle tug on his elbow, she led the way to the bleachers where Richard Greyson were sitting alone.

Alfred and the Social Worker must have arrived to the fair grounds at the same time as the entered the big top together with the former holding the oversized tent flap open for the later. Bruce felt instinctually better just from the sight of Alfred. The older man had always carried himself in such a way that he brought a calming presence to whatever tasks were at hand. Carly too felt much more confident having Alfred there in the ring with them. At twenty-five, it almost felt like she and Bruce were just playing grown-ups and Alfred were the only real adult between them; the only one capable of making a sound decision. Once inside, the Social Worker hailed a nearby detective for information, while the butler went right to his family.

"Ah, you've made a new friend in my absence?" He smiled. Carly was sitting on a bench next to Richard with one arm wrapped around him. The pair of them were so small they could both fit inside Bruce's windbreaker. A jacket which the billionaire had in fact draped around the two of them to protect them from the chilly night air. Richard was hardly protected from the element's in his acrobat's costume but Alfred suspected that neither the boy nor his female companion were shivering from the nearly fifty-degree breeze blowing through the tent.

"Alfred, this is Richard Greyson. Richard this is my Butler, Alfred." Bruce introduced the pair, who shook hands politely. The butler studied Bruce in his peripheral vision. Unlike Carly, who seemed to be putting in a great deal of effort to give off the appearance of being put together, Bruce was in complete control of himself. Most of his arms were visible as he was now only wearing a t-shirt, there wasn't even a slight hint of goosebumps. His hands were not balled into fists, his eyes not betraying even a hint of discomfort with the situation. His very short career as the Batman was already begging to affect him. For better or worse Bruce Wayne was changing.

"Hello Richard. My name is Mrs. Clarke." The social worker came over and introduced herself at last. "I am from Child Protective Services. Do you know what that means?" Richard didn't speak, but he did shake his head side to side; no. "That means it's my job to find you a new home."

"But why can't I stay here?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," She frowned, which to Carly and Alfred it seemed to be a genuine apology. "But that isn't possible. I've been told that no one in the circus has the ability to care for you long term Mr. Greyson."

"That's something I'd like to talk to you about Mrs. Clarke." Bruce stepped in with a polite smile.

"And you are?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

 **A/n: Just want to take a minute to thank j-bird0127 for your review of Chapter 12! I absolutely love reviews because they let me know that my work is being enjoyed. I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Carly didn't know how he did it. She doubted that Bruce himself even knew exactly what he'd said that had convinced Emily Clarke, the Social Worker, to let Richard Greyson stay at Wayne Manor. There was a silent agreement among the adults not to question their good fortune as they waved polite goodbyes to the Commissioner, Mrs. Clarke, the other detectives and ducked out of the big top. Richard stayed close to Carly's side as they walked through the fairgrounds. He was still wearing Bruce's windbreaker; the edges of the sleeves were lightly dragging the ground. He was carrying a cardboard suitcase with what little clothing he had and clung a stuffed elephant close to his chest with his free hand.

"Why wouldn't they let me say goodbye?" He asked quietly, tears brimming in his eyes. "They were my family."

"The police need to ask everyone questions." Carly answered him. "Commissioner Gordon wants to make sure that what happened to your parents was an accident. But they also want you to be safe. So, we're going to take you with us, so that you can get some rest. We can come back tomorrow if you like, right, Alfred?"

"Absolutely Miss Carly." Alfred nodded in the darkness. Bruce didn't say anything. He walked to the car quietly.

"Miss Carly?" Richard looked up at her expectantly. "Do you live with Mr. Wayne?" He cast a nervous look in the billionaire's direction and hoped that no one noticed.

"Not exactly." She smiled. "I have my own apartment, but sometimes we have sleepovers. And you can just call me Carly if you'd like."

"Oh. Okay." Dick nodded. They walked together a few more feet, finally reaching the car. "Carly, will you have a sleepover tonight?"

"Definitely. Do you like cupcakes, Richard?" She asked holding the car door open for him.

"Do I ever!" He replied excitedly before jumping into the backseat. "Oh, and you don't have to call me Richard." He decided, poking his head back out.

"Okay. What would you like to be called then?" Carly leaned on the door and waited for his response.

"I like being called Dick." He announced. "Richard is too stuffy. It's a grown up's name. Like a doctor or a lawyer." His face twisted into a disapproving expression.

"Alright Dick, put your seatbelt on." Carly instructed him. "The sooner you do that, the sooner we can have cupcakes." Dick immediately leaned back in his seat and clicked the seatbelt into place. Carly shut the door before walking around to the other side of the car. She slid into the backseat next to Dick and shut her own car door. Alfred poised himself in the Driver's seat after putting Dick's cardboard suitcase in the trunk. Bruce was already in the passer's seat, staring out the window, waiting for the car to being moving.

"Miss Carly, Master Bruce, seatbelts?" Alfred suggested, putting the keys in the ignition.

Bruce didn't talk the entire car ride through Gotham City. The others could only imagine where his thoughts had wondered to. Alfred was also silent. He played his part as dutiful butler perfectly. He was entirely focused on the automobile and its traveling on the road, only occasionally allowing his eyes to glance up at the rearview mirror for a quick look at Carly, Richard, or Master Bruce out of the corner of his eye.

Dick was quiet most of the ride himself. Carly tried talking to him. She asking him what it was like growing up in the circus and how many cities had he traveled too. He tried to answer the questions with enthusiasm, but often his sentences would trail off or he would get distracted by something he saw outside the window. Eventually they arrived at the gate to Wayne Manor and his eyes were big as saucers.

"You live _here_!" He gasped incredulously. Bruce smirked in the front seat, but continued remain silent.

"Wait till you see inside." Carly whispered to him excitedly.

"Carly, can you help Alfred get Richard, uh, Dick, settled into a room on the fifth floor?" Bruce asked, looking over his shoulder as the car pulled into the garage. "I have something to work on in the _basement_."

"Uh yeah, okay Bruce sure." She agreed. "Dick what do you say we go get those cupcakes? Don't worry about your suitcase, Alfred will get it squared away. But you can bring your elephant if you want."

"Her name is Elinore." He said quietly. "She likes kisses." He added even quieter, almost to himself. Carly decided not to comment. She assumed he was thinking of a shared memory with his mother or father.

"Does Lady Elinore have a favorite cake flavor?" She asked trying to change his line of thinking.

"Chocolate!" He announced joyfully.

"I think that can be arranged." Carly made sure Bruce's jacket was still hanging from the young boy's shoulders as she guided him through the enormous garage and into the house. She found a chocolate cupcake with peanut butter frosting left over from the birthday celebration array that morning. Carly sat next to him at the oversized dining room table with a mug of coffee releasing steam under her chin.

She watched Richard Greyson eat his cupcake with deliberately measured bites. It was as if he were doing his best to appear well mannered, behaved. Maybe, she guessed, that growing up in the circus he'd heard all sorts of nasty rumors of what circus folk were like. Maybe he was doing his best to shatter those rumors there at Bruce's antique table. It only made Carly want to hold him close.

She watched him trace the last bit of crumbs around on his plate. She reflected on how well he was handling the situation. He wasn't crying or screaming or cursing every god by name. He just sat at the table quietly feeding Elinore the elephant chocolate cupcake crumbs. He stopped when he noticed her watching.

"Sorry." He whispered, immediately sitting up straight and taking his elephant off the table.

"It's alright, Dick. Elephants get hungry too." She smirked. "But they also need to get some sleep. And so," she yawned, "do little acrobats. You can leave the dishes. Alfred should have a room ready for you by now. I'll show you the way."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank your Maple Sparks for your review of Chapter13! I'm so glad that you think this story is amazing! Bruce Wayne and Dick Greyson are two of my favorite fictional characters so I am really enjoying telling their story in a new way. I love working on this story whenever I can find the time or inspiration to do so and I look forward to reading any and all of your future comments! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Carly stood in the hallway, in the dead center of the house, staring at the old grandfather clock. To an untrained eye, it didn't look the slightest bit out of place among the other Wayne Family relics and antiques. It didn't tick anymore. The pendulum on the bottom half no longer swung back and forth. The arms on its face were stuck at 3:12. A random time chosen with the specific intent to disguise the clock's true purpose. Carly glanced down the left end of the hallway and then the right, she was alone. Her fingers danced along the edge of the arms before resetting them to 10:48.

"I thought you'd go to bed." Bruce said, not looking away from his work. He heard Carly's footsteps, her soft yawn.

"I was curious what you were up to." She confessed, continuing her descent down the stairs. "You didn't talk the whole ride here."

"How's the boy?" He asked, his back still turned to her.

"He's in the…castle room? The third down on the left." She walked towards the computer where he was working and deliberately stood between him and the supercomputer's keyboard.

"Close." He smirked. "That one's call the Windsor. My great-grandmother designed it. He'll be fine in there."

"So, are you going to tell me what exactly it is you're doing down here when there's a little boy upstairs, who you've taken in with little to no thought-out plan? Because Alfred is worried you've got your case file open aga…" Carly didn't finish her sentence. She turned to face the Batcomputer's sizable monitor. The LCD screen was loaded with exactly what she feared, digital files of the Wayne Murders.

"Bruce, don't do this to yourself." She put a hand on his thigh. "It's been nineteen years and you don't know anything more than Gordon knew back then. It's unsolvable." For as long as Carly had known him, Bruce had been attempting to solve his parents murder in secret. When they were kids, it had been a dream. _Kid detective solves unsolvable crime!_ He was going to make headlines. He was going to bring honor back to the Wayne name.

When they got to High School, he started to realize there were better ways to honor his parent's memory. He could get good grades. He could learn the family business. He could make extravagant contributions to the city and its hundreds of charities. He could impact thousands of lives; the only expense would be the traumatic loss if his parents.

It had been at least five years since Carly had seen him rifling through the files. In fact, it was the first time she'd seen them in a digital format. The last time they'd been a stack of papers scattered haphazardly around his father's study. Leaflets littered the floor, photos spread out in a gruesome timeline. Seeing the same photos in high definition caused here to shiver.

"Why don't you put this away and come upstairs?"

"This isn't about me this time." Bruce wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and tugged gently. She fell into his lap, which was just what he wanted. He rolled his "Batchair" forwards so that he could more easily reach the keyboard. "I inspected the ropes from that trapeze act myself. Someone had poured an acid on the swings. Slow burning, and timed exactly to chew through the ropes during the highlight of the show." Bruce reached for the Batcomputers' mouse and with a few clicks pulled up photos of what Carly assumed were from the Greyson's trapeze. Photos she hadn't even noticed him taking.

"So Gordon was right?" She gasped. "Someone _did_ try to murder them."

"They did more than try." Bruce snarled. "The question is why?"

"Circus comes around the same time every year." Carly shrugged. "Maybe someone with a vendetta from a previous performance?"

"Possibly. But I doubt it was anyone from Haly's Circus." Bruce opened up an internet browser, typed what he was searching for and directed Carly's attention to the screen. "I was looking into their cast. They very rarely rotate someone in or out. It's likely Dick's been performing with the same people his entire life."

"So, who then?" She looked away from the screen and back at him. "An investor? Someone from Gotham? Penguin or one of the other mobs…"

"That's what I'm trying to work out." He sighed. "Maybe if I knew why I could take a guess at who. Or Vice versa. I don't even know where to start."

"Well," Carly reached far over Bruce's elbow and plucked up Batman's cowl, still sitting next to the computer from that morning. "Maybe Batman should make a visit to the Gotham City Fairgrounds."

"You read my mind." He kissed her cheek. "Will you be okay looking after Alfred and the kid?"

"We'll do just fine." She promised. "See what you can find out." Carly handed Bruce his cowl and hopped off his lap.

"Good night, Carly!" He called out as she began climbing the stairs.

"Good night, Bruce." She blew him a kiss from four steps off the ground.

She wasn't the least bit surprised to find Leo lounging across her pillows. The cat felt as much at home in Bruce's mansion as his owner did. Carly tugged her hair out of its ponytail and pulled the hood of her Haly's Circus sweatshirt over her head. She flopped down on to the bed, covering as much of the mattress' width as possible. Leo lazily raised his head and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Give me a break, pal." She ordered with a yawn. "It's been a long day."

She closed her eyes and immediately regretted it. A yellow dress stained with crimson splashes. The sound of a gunshot. The slam of the kitchen door. Her mother screaming. The cries of a six-year-old girl as the social worker tugged her away from the dramatic scene. Carly bolted upright and wrapped her arms around herself.

This time, Leo troubling himself enough to scale down from his castle of pillows. He climbed into Carly's lap as she bit down on her lower lip, forcing her emotions back down. Suddenly the mansion felt too grand. She began to see the room the way she had on her first night in it. The floorboards were old and they creaked any time someone walked passed. The ancient furniture cast terrifying shadows on the walls. Carly's head spun and she felt as if she would throw up. She should have known better, should have thought of this.

She scooped Leo up into her arms, ignoring his meow of protest, and walk to the bedroom Alfred had assigned to Dick. She heard him crying before she even turned the doorknob. He sniffled as if he were trying to hide that he'd been crying. He was sitting up in the bed, the light still on. He was curled up, clinging Elinore to him tightly.

"Big house like this is scary." Carly confessed from the doorway. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Is that, a real cat?" He asked with watery words as she came closer. Carly introduced her cat to Dick and set him on the bed between them. Leo rubbed his head against Dick's kneecap. Dick reached out cautiously and pet the cat who began to purr instantly.

"He likes you." She smiled.

"I like him too. He's like a little tiger." This seemed to make Leo purr louder and he began to rub his head against Dick's hand, almost like he was petting the boy back.

"He's brave like a tiger too." She brushed the cat's back fur with her fingertips. "When I was younger I used to be afraid of this big house. All the noises, the big rooms. The dining room is practically the size of my parents' house! Okay, maybe not that big, but big enough the being the only person there could make you feel like the last person on earth. When I got older, I moved into my own apartment. Bruce, Mr. Wayne, remembered how afraid I used to be of being alone. So, he bought me Leo as a housewarming present. I had always wanted a cat."

"Me too." Dick agreed, scratching the top of Leo's head. The doorbell rang.

"It's late." Carly frowned. "I don't see why anyone would be ringing the bell this time of night. You stay here. Leo will keep you and Elinore safe and I'll go see who it is."

"Um, Okay." Dick pulled the cat into his lap. Carly kissed him on the forehead before getting off the bed. She combed a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." She promised before leaving the room.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you wolfmus prime for your review of Chapter 14! I think Car is cool too! I imagine her and Bruce having a very JLaw/Bradley Cooper kind of friendship. (At least the kind of friendship they have in their movies together.) He's suave and in his head alot, she's very off the cuff but relateable. Idk I'm probably putting too much thought into it! Anyway I'm sure everyone has noticed, but I am just flying through these Chapters! Really enjoying working on this story at the moment and hopefully I can keep the momentum up! I'm looking forward to reading new reviews. Thanks so much to everyone who's taken time to favorite, follow, read, review and enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

"I'll get the door, Al." Carly told the Butler when she bumped into him in the hallway.

"Are you expecting someone at this hour, Miss Carly?" Alfred asked, pulling his housecoat around himself.

"No." She told him, but dropped her voice to a whisper. "But Commissioner Gordon seemed to think Dick's parent's accident might have been more than an accident. Bruce agrees with him and I think I do too."

"And you are assuming whomever is at the door might have something to do with the young man's parents?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. But who shows up on someone's doorstep in the middle of the night?" Carly was nervous. If the person at the door was there with the intent to harm or worse Kidnap Dick, there was no way she could fend off an attacker. Even if she could, it wouldn't be for long enough that Alfred and Dick could both get away safely.

"Why don't you allow me to answer the door. It is my duty as Butler after all." Alfred smiled.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" She bit her lip. "What if you get hurt?"

"I will be perfectly fine. This house was well defended long before the Batman moved in downstairs. I suggest you retrieve your cellphone if you don't already have it. Should you need to make a quick getaway, it would be useful to relocate you later." Carly nodded. She watched the Butler disappear down the main staircase before doing as he advised. Dick was standing in the hallway holding Leo when she stepped back out into the hall again.

"Who was at the door." He yawned.

"Alfred went to go see. I thought I told you to stay in your room." Carly scooped Leo, who was sound asleep, out of Dick's arms. She stroked the cats head a few times and waited for a response.

"Leo heard you talking to someone. He wanted to know who it was." Dick replied.

"Did he now? Is that true Leo?" She questioned the cat who, of course, did not respond. "You really should get back to…"

"Miss Carly, Mr. Kent has arrived, he would like to speak with you." Alfred's voice could be heard through the intercom system a few feet down the hall. Carly walked to the intercom box, Dick followed her closely. She handed her cat off to the little boy and pressed a button on the box.

"Thanks Alfie. Tell Clark I'll be right down." She looked at Dick and Leo. "Now, back to bed, the pair of you. Alfred will be coming by on his way back to his room. He won't like it if you're up here running around."

"Okay." Dick turned and headed towards his room with the cat, now awake, in his arms.

"Clark!" Carly called once the reporter came into view. He waited patiently for her at the base of the staircase, his lips resting in a smile. "I still can't believe I'm on a first name basis with Clark Kent." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I really never thought that would happen."

"Good evening Carly, I didn't think we'd be seeing each other again so soon." Clark bowed his head politely.

"Me either. What's dragged you all the way up here? It can't be the accident at the circus already. The _Planet_ 's good, but I didn't think they were that good. No offense." Carly laughed again.

"The circus?" Clark's eyebrows knit together. "The circus Bruce was supposed to take you to tonight? Something happened?"

"My parents..." A little voice called from the top of the stairs. Alfred, Carly, and Clark's eyes all shot up to the landing where the ten-year-old boy was standing, in his elephant pajamas, with Leo the cat brushing up against his leg. The three adults hadn't even heard him come down the stairs. They would have to be more careful about what they said in open rooms in the future.

"Master Dick, I thought you were asleep." Alfred walked away from the front door and over to the base of the stairs next to Carly and Clark.

"Elinore and I can't sleep." Dick frowned. He held out his stuffed elephant for the butler to see. "And Leo wanted to know where Mr. Wayne is."

"I'm afraid Master Wayne had to step out for the night. There was a security problem at one of the company's subsidiaries, and he was needed on the premises." Alfred lied with a practiced air. Carly saw the butler in a new light. He crafted the lie in such a way that it was believable, natural. She wondered how many times he'd lied to her, even if it was for her own safety. She decided not to dwell on it in the present moment, there was a ten-year-old who needed taken care of.

"Dick, Mr. Wayne is going to be out pretty late tonight. Why don't you let Alfred put you back in bed?" Carly suggested, putting one foot on the first step.

"Can't you come with me?" He questioned. He sat down on the landing and Leo jumped in his lap.

"I'm sorry, but since Mr. Wayne isn't here, I have to talk with Mr. Kent. He's a friend of ours. He's a reporter from Metropolis. Do you know where that is?"

"Kansas." He answered after thinking about it. "I've been there before. It's far away."

"It is very far." Clark agreed. "It's a very long flight, my arms are so tired." He flapped his arms dramatically, pretending he were a giant bird. Dick giggled.

"You're funny Mr. Kent." The boy smiled.

"Well, at least someone thinks so." Clark shrugged. "Dick, was it?" The boy nodded. "I really do have to talk to Carly but I'll try not to keep her too long. Okay?" Dick nodded again.

"Alfred," Carly looked over at the butler. "I'm afraid Dick's not going to get much sleep tonight. Why don't you get him set up in the TV room? Maybe one of the kid's channels is still playing cartoons. You can take Elinore and Leo with you, and I'll check in after I've finished with Mr. Kent, alright?"

"Okay." Dick looked down at the cat who was now purring in his lap.

"C'mon Clark, I'll make you a coffee. It'll be good for those tired arms of yours." Carly rolled her eyes again as she dragged the superman into the kitchen. "What brings you all the way up here anyway?"

"The meeting." Clark said, adjusting his glasses with his free hand. "When we saw you guys this morning, Bruce promised he'd still be able to make it, but when he didn't show, John was worried."

"I can't believe that all happened _this morning._ " Carly released Clark from her grasp and rested her elbows on the kitchen counter. "This had been the longest day of my life." She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to gather her thoughts. Where should she even start? He knew about the tour of the Hall of Justice already. He didn't need to know about their visit to the bakery.

"So, after Bruce let me meet the Justice League in my pajamas…" She chuckled dryly and push herself off the counter. Carly turned her attention to the coffee maker and began telling Clark how her evening with Bruce at the circus had turned out.

"And that was the boy I just met?" Clark asked, sipping from his coffee mug. "Dick? Bruce just decided he was going to take him home with you guys? What was he thinking?"

"I don't know if he was at the time to be honest." Carly set her now empty coffee mug down on the counter. "You haven't known him as long as I have, Clark. Sometimes, he's fine. King of the world. The most powerful man in Gotham. But if we walk by the theater where it happened, take a wrong turn on to an empty street…He's eight years old again. I hate to admit it, but it's brought up some heavy shit for me too. I don't know what he's thinking. I don't know if he has a plan for this kid."

"Lois and I will help in any way we can." Clark promised. He placed a comforting hand on Carly's. "I'm sure if there's anything the League can do…"

"Don't tell any of them just yet." Carly insisted. "Lois is fine. He'll expect you'll have mentioned something to her once I tell him you've been by, but Bruce likes his privacy. I don't think he even likes them knowing about me. This situation with Dick is delicate enough."

"Of course, you should try and get some sleep if you can, Carly." He advised. "I have a feeling whatever happens next, it isn't going to be easy for any of you. Good night."

* * *

 **A/N: Maple Sparks, sorry to disappoint since you were hoping for the worst, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter just the same! :D**

 **wolfmus prime I've ended up loving Leo a lot more than I thought I would. I thought at first he was going to be a side character I mentioned occasionally, but now he and Dick really seem to be getting on well.**

 **Thank you so much to both of you for your reviews of Chapter 15! I know I've been getting these Chapters out sort of quickly, but there will eventually come a point where I'll go on hiatus and wont post for awhile. Until then I will just keep posting I guess! lol.**


	17. Chapter 17

Bruce tightened his grip on the Batcar's steering wheel. It was well past three in the morning now, he was on his way home. He was exhausted and disappointed. His investigation had hit a dead end. While he'd been able to learn that the Circus had been paying someone off for protection, he had yet to determine who or why. It was frustrating. He steered the car into the secret rocky entrance that led to the Batcave.

Inside the cave, he could barely muster the energy required to strip off his suit and pull on a dark grey tshirt, pajama pants and tuck his toes into a warn warm set of moccasins. Upstairs in the main house, he heard a television. Quietly making his way over to the living room, he found Dick fast asleep on the couch. He watched for a few minutes as the boy slept. Elinore the elephant was nestled under his chin and someone had covered them up with a light-weight, knitted blanket. Curled in a loose crescent shape near Dick's feet was Carly's cat Leo, who lifted his head when he saw Bruce, but didn't bother moving after that.

For a moment, Bruce worried if volunteering to care for the boy, even temporarily, had been a mistake. His house was not the place a child would want to live. Everything was ancient, fragile or irreplaceable. There weren't any video games to be found and the rec room only sported a few board games and a deck of cards. Most of Bruce's old toys had either been donated away or pack in the attic along with any other relics from his childhood. But Carly was good with kids. Great even.

She seemed to have a way of talking with Dick. She explained things at his level without being condescending. She had this way of making even the most mundane things enjoyable. Bruce suspected, perhaps, that she just had a way with people that he could only envy. She was warm and relatable, but sarcastic and honest. She was perfect. He wondered if maybe he could ask for her help. Then he remembered earlier that morning when he had suggested they move in together. She'd been so shocked she had broken a plate.

Bruce shook his head and left the living room. He needed to come up with a plan. He only had one day. After that the weekend would be over. The social worker would call and she would want to know what his plan was. Of course, he was expected at work bright and early Monday morning for an onslaught of meetings and appointments. Meetings which he would not be able to focus on, because his mind would be too busy thinking of the circus and the plot that had led to the Greyson's murder.

Five floors up, Bruce poked his head into Carly's room. He wanted to say good night, just in case she was still awake. When he cracked open the door she wasn't in her room at all. Aside from the soft glow of the TV, there had been no other lights on downstairs. She wasn't in the Batcave, she certainly would have made herself known. She couldn't have been in the kitchen. A slight panic began to rise through him as he racked his brain, trying to think of anywhere she might have gone.

Bruce's bedroom door was cracked open, a pink tie hung lazily on its knob. Bruce smiled. Carly had always been told to treat the mansion as if it were her own house. One day she had intended to do just this, after an unusually nasty disagreement with her adopted mother. She'd come to the mansion to seek refuge, as she had done so many times before. Without even giving it a second thought, Carly had come right through the front door, up to the fifth floor a whipped open her best friend's door. Normally she would do this, flop down on his bed, and recount whatever it was that was trouble her.

In this particular instance, Bruce Wayne was not alone. Twisted up in the bedsheets with one of the cheerleaders from school was the young billionaire. Carly immediately covered her eyes and tried to graciously back out of the room, but the damage had already been done. Sometime later, the incident still not far from either of their minds, Carly and Bruce had been watching a movie in which the male lead placed a tie on his bedroom whenever he had a girl in his bedroom so that his female best friend didn't come barging in.

Once the movie was finished, they went upstairs to Bruce's closet and picked out the ugliest tie they could find. (A pink one with lime green spots that Alfred had purchased for Easter one year.) This tie was unofficially dubbed the "Sexy Time Tie" and it was to be used whenever he had a girl in his room, or if on the rare occasion, Carly had a boy over herself. They continued using this system throughout High School, both their college careers and well into adulthood. Bruce never in a million years dared to dream Carly Rogers herself would be the reason that hideous pink tie rocked back and forth in his doorway. Still, there she was sleeping in what was usually an empty place on his mattress.

Bruce toed off his shoes and slid into the bed, under the covers, next to Carly. He considered wrapping his arms around her, but thought it might be inappropriate since she was still sleeping. Carly, it seemed, hadn't been sleeping that long. As soon as the Billionair's head hit the pillow she was sliding over to him in the darkness. Without waiting for permission, she nestled her head on his shoulder and put a hand on his chest.

"Couldn't sleep," She yawned, "with you gone."

"Well, I'm here now." He said, now wrapping both his arms around her. It took a slight strain on his neck, but he managed to kiss her softly on the forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: To answer the Guest, I would LOVE to eventually get to do a Young Justice/crossover sequel with this story! That show was one of my favorites. I was so sad when they canceled it.**

 **Maple Sparks, I do occasionally get some sleep, but mostly I eat, go to work and write! LOL**

 **Thank you so much to both of you for your reviews of Chapter 16! Thank you to anyone who had Favorited, followed, enjoyed and reviewed in the past. I always look forward to reading reviews and knowing what everyone is thinking. :D Hopefully I'll be back with a new chapter soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

Richard Greyson was awoken the next morning by a series of unfamiliar sounds. When he opened his eyes, he was faced with a room so different than his circus trailer that it brought tears to his eyes. It wasn't like they always said in movies or cartoons. His memories of the night before didn't come back slowly in warm waves. It was icy cold and all at once. His parents had fallen, they were gone. They were never coming back. Warm tears trailed down his cheeks as he tried not to think about how they had looked the last time he saw them.

The police had called a social worker to take him away. Dick didn't want to leave. The circus was his home. The only life he had ever known. It was where he belonged, even if he couldn't be with Mom and Pop anymore. Carly had explained that the police need to ask everyone questions and that it might be better if he weren't there, but Dick couldn't believe that anyone in the circus would want to hurt his parents. They were all one big family.

Still the alternative seemed much worse. The adults kept whispering about something called a "group home." Every time they mentioned it, someone frowned or kicked the ground uncomfortably. Mr. Wayne had been nice enough to open his home to Dick even though he didn't know him. He knew he should have thanked the man, but to be honest he scared him a little bit.

He had tried to sleep at the mansion once they'd gotten there, but the house was old. Everything made weird noises. Besides it didn't seem like anyone else was sleeping. Mr. Wayne even left the house and went to work! Then the doorbell rang and a reporter all the way from Metropolis had come to visit. After that Alfred had brought him in here, the living room, to watch TV until he felt like sleeping. He must have fallen asleep.

He looked around the room now. Everything was obviously very expensive. From the leather couch, he was laying on, to the flat screen television mounted on the wall. The room was also _very_ clean. The coffee table was in the exact center of the couch and other chairs that had been arranged in a "U" shape around it. The books and movies on the shelves were perfectly organized. Not a single item was out of place.

Dick felt certain he didn't belong in the room. He had seen places like this before. Hotels, Museums and even some other mansions. People who lived in places like this didn't want children around to mess up their nice, expensive things. They won't want him and Elinore running around where they could break something. Dick tried to get up off the couch, but something heavy was weighing his legs down. It was Leo, Carly's cat. He must had slept there are the edge of the couch all night.

"Good morning, Leo." The boy greeted the cat with a friendly smile. The cat look over and appeared to roll his eyes. He the stood up on his fury paws and arched his back high. The cat jumped off the couch and wandered lazily out of the room. Seconds later Carly stepped through the door with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, Dick. I should have made sure you'd gone back up to bed last night." She apologized. "Did you sleep, ok?" He didn't want to seem rude by saying that he hadn't gotten very much sleep, so he just nodded silently. "Do you mind if I join you?" She gestured at the couch. He nodded again, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"I didn't forget the promise I made last night, you know." She explained, sitting down. "It's still early, but as soon as we get approval from Commissioner Gordon we can go back to see the circus. Alright?"

"Ok." Dick was quiet.

"Are you hungry at all? Alfred will be starting breakfast soon. Do you know if you have any allergies?"

"Strawberries make my tongue get bigger and there's a medicine I can't have...pen-a-sell-ing?" He said the word slowly and unsure.

"Penicillin." Carly corrected. "I'll let Alfred know. You might want to also avoid mushrooms, they are made of the same stuff as Penicillin."

"Oh, okay." He agreed. "I think Pop told me that before."

"Well, I guess I'll go let Alfred know about the strawberries. Do you need anything else?" Dick was going to tell her "no." After all what he really needed were his parents back, she couldn't get that.

"Will you stay and watch TV with me?" He asked. Unlike Mr. Wayne, Dick took an instant liking to Carly. She was kind and thought of other people first, like his mom, but she didn't act like a mom. More like a much older sister. He enjoyed being around her.

"Sure. What's on?" Carly leaned back against the couch. Out of habit Dick crawled over and laid his head on her lap. If she noticed, she didn't say anything about it.

They sat together for an hour or so while Alfred made breakfast. It was almost nine in the morning and there had been no sign of Bruce yet. Not that Carly had really expected him up bright and early. He had never been much of a morning person before and staying out till three AM wasn't at all conducive. The doorbell rang, startling both Carly and Dick who'd become very invested in their cartoons.

"Does Mr. Wayne usually get so many visitors?" Dick said, lifting his head.

"Not usually." Carly shook her head. "I suppose you want to go and see who it is?"

"Can we?" He asked, his face lighting up. In the foyer, Alfred had already answered the door. The Social Worker from last night was waiting impatiently. Her arms were loaded down with paperwork, and a heavy leather bag hung from one of her shoulders.

"Miss Carly, this is Mrs. Clarke. She is here to talk with Mr. Wayne about young Mr. Greyson's, er situation." Alfred explained with a polite smile.

"Oh. Right, of course. He's just upstairs." Carly gestured towards the stairwell behind her. "I'll go get him. Alfred, why don't you get Dick some breakfast, assuming it's ready."

"It is Miss." The butler promised.

"He's allergic to strawberries. They make his tongue swell." She remembered. "And penicillin."

* * *

 **A/N: I changed the rating on the story to T. I've never really been flagged for a rating before, and I'd rather not start now. (Honestly the whole rating system seems a little "Snowflake" for me personally, but it is the rules of the site so I will go along with it, because I don't want my work forcibly taken down.) That being said the change in rating doesn't really change the content of the story. (Though now it does give me some more wiggle room if I want to explore darker themes.) Long drawn out explanation made short, The rating is T now and wont be going up past that.**

 **Thank you too Maple Sparks for your review of Chapter 17! And thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and enjoying! I'm going to try and get the next chapter out tonight. Hopefully I'll be back soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Bruce. Thomas. Wayne. Wake. Up!" Carly gave Bruce's shoulder another forceful shove. She'd been trying to wake him for a handful of minutes with poor results. He had never liked mornings, but he wasn't usually this difficult to arouse.

"BRUCE!" She shouted in his ear. That seemed to do the trick. He rolled over slowly and yawned.

"Why are you yelling at me, Car?" He took in her crossed arms and concerned expression. "Did something happen?" He tossed off his covers and sprung to his feet. "Where are Alfred and Dick?"

"Nothing's happened, yet." She assured. "The social worker is here. She wants to talk to you."

Downstairs, Dick was politely nibbling on a stack of double chocolate pancakes with a side of bacon. He looked up excitedly when Carly and Bruce stepped into the dining room. Alfred was standing dutifully by the doorway to the kitchen with his hands resting at his side. It felt formal and unfamiliar to the two adults who'd been raised by the man. Mrs. Clarke was sitting at the table, riffling through the paperwork she had brought with her. She looked up at the couple with poorly veiled criticism.

Carly, who was wearing the same sweatshirt she had the night before and a pair of grey sweatpants, decided that if she could meet the entire Justice League in her pajamas she could certainly face the disapproving gaze of Mrs. Clarke. Bruce didn't seem bothered at all by the situation. If he wanted to get up at ten am and have breakfast in his pajamas on a Sunday morning, that was his right. He walked over to the table and poured himself a cup of coffee. He offered Dick a smile over the brim of his mug before turning to the social worker.

"Good morning, Mrs. Clarke, was it? What brings you all the way out here?" He asked, selecting a piece of toast from the pile on the center of the table.

"It was not my intention to interrupt your breakfast, Mr. Wayne and if these delicate matters could wait, I would have. Is there somewhere private we can go at talk?" Bruce finished chewing his bite of toast before answering.

"I have a study down the hall. I'm sure you won't mind if Carly joins us? She's my legal counsel both privately and at work." He explained.

"You're not being arrested Mr. Wayne. There's no need for an attorney, but it is your house. Please lead the way to your study." Mrs. Clarke gathered her things and followed the couple out of the room. Bruce sat behind the desk in the study. It was the same desk his father had sat at before him and most likely his grandfather before that. Carly and Mrs. Clarke each sat in a leather chair across from the billionaire.

"I'm afraid things progressed so quickly last night that steps were skipped. Several in fact. And while social services is thankful for your interest in Mr. Greyson, there are many things we have to cover before he can be left in your care."

"I only want to give Dick a safe place to live until a permanent home can be found for him." Bruce knit his hands together and placed them on the desk.

"Do you know much about the Foster Care system, Mr. Wayne?" Bruce smirked.

"I'm afraid not, just as I expect you know nothing about running a technological empire."

"Bruce!" Carly scolded him. "I apologize, Mrs. Clarke. I think everyone in this room has Dick's best interests at heart. Please understand that both mine and Mr. Wayne's parents died when we were very young. He was lucky enough to be placed kinship care with Mr. Pennyworth."

"I'm very aware of the Wayne family's recent history, that doesn't make him fit to be the guardian of a ten-year-old boy."

"You didn't allow me to finish." Carly said with all calmness of a practiced Pennyworth. "I was going to add that I myself spent some time in the Foster Care system. I also did a large share of research work in college on the matter . I know that the process is difficult, but I think I speak for both of us when I say that we will do everything we can to work with the city and make sure Dick gets the care that he needs."

"The first stage is getting background checks for any adults who would be living here at this residence. That includes the pair of you and Mr. Pennyworth I assume?" Mrs. Clarke began shuffling through her paperwork for the background check forms.

"Carly doesn't live here in the manor." Bruce frowned.

"Oh, I just assumed…" The social worker looked up from her files.

"He means I don't live here yet." Carly jumped in. "I'm in the process of moving in, we haven't exactly finalized the details."

"Well, in that case," She cast her eyes back down. "You can either fill out the form now or after you've officially moved in. But the process can take up two weeks. During which time I'm afraid Mr. Greyson will not be able to reside in the home. Then there are the home inspections, an official application of intent, six-week long training process, request to foster a specific child, it is a lengthy process."

"One which we are fully prepare to take on." Carly was confident. She knew the worst thing they could do for Dick was give him a false sense of hope, only to give up when things got too difficult.

"Then you'll each need to take one of these and one for Mr. Pennyworth. This is the first stage in the process. Now, As I've said." Mrs. Clarke handed Bruce three copies of a background check form. "I'm very sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid Richard is going to have to come with me."

"Why in the world…" She held her hand up effectively silencing Bruce.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but this is not negotiable. We are extremely grateful that you were able to provide Richard with a place to stay last night. But there is a way of doing things I cannot, will not, bend or break the rules just because you have more money than anyone else in this town."

"We understand. If it's alright, I'd like to tell him myself." Carly asked, getting to her feet. "He's a very shy kid, I think he would understand best if it came from me." The social worker pursed her lips together in disapproval. It was obvious she didn't want to afford Carly this liberty, but for some reason she agreed anyway.

"Very well. If you like I could conduct a preliminary inspection of the home with Mr. Wayne while you talk. Just a short list of what we are usually looking for and a few small things to change while we get the process started." Mrs. Clarke gathered her paperwork and waited for Bruce to escort her from the room. At in the entrance hall, Dick's head was poking out from the dining room doorway.

"Carly, is everything alright?" He questioned in a small voice. Carly felt her chest muscles tighten as his blue eyes looked up at her with worry.

* * *

 **wolfmus prime, IDK about real life social workers, but Mrs. Clarke is certainly not the friendliest. She's good at her job but personality wise she is the _worst._**

 **Maple Sparks, in my mind Dick is small for his age too! We'll probably get to see some of Alfred's perspective in the situation next chapter. I hope your math went well.**

 **Thank you to wolfmus prime and Maple Sparks for your reviews of Chapter 18. There will be new chapters soon everyone! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

"But I don't want to go away." Dick was sitting at the dining room table, looking up at Carly with tears in his eyes.

"I know Dick, I know." She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to be comforting. "This is just temporary. Mrs. Clarke and the people from the city, they just need to make sure that Mr. Wayne, Alfred and I are good people."

"But I already know you are good people. And I don't want to live with anyone else." The tears were now trailing down his little cheeks.

"We don't want you to live with anyone else either." Carly tried to think of how to explain the situation in a way he would understand. "When you would train with your parents, learning new tricks and routines they must have told you that there is a right way and a wrong way to do things, right?" He nodded. "Well this is like that. We want to make sure things are done to right way so that no one can ever take you away from us again, okay?"

"I guess." He sniffled.

"Let's go pack your things." Carly got to her feet. "I'm sorry I have to break my promise about taking you back to the circus, Dick." He didn't say anything, didn't offer her any words of comfort. Instead he ran out of the dining room and up the main staircase.

The next half hour was painstakingly sprit crushing for everyone involved. Alfred cleared away the remnants of breakfast, knowing no one would feel much like eating anymore. Carly found one of Bruce's older suitcases in the hall closet and packed what few things belonged to Dick in it. It was much sturdier than the cardboard one he had been using. Bruce toured the lower two levels of the house with Mrs. Clarke who had already put together a long list of recommended changes to be made. By the time every one met again in the foyer there were sullen expressions all around.

"Richard, I am Mrs. Clarke…"

"I know who you are." The ten-year-old interrupted. "And I know I have to go with you, but it's only until Mr. Wayne and Miss Carly can show that they are not bad, right?"

"Something like that, yes." Mrs. Clarke nodded, and looked down at her watch. "I'm afraid we've already spent far too much time here. We must leave. Say your good-byes quickly."

"Good-bye, Alfred." Dick said pulling the butler into a tight hug. "Good bye Mr. Wayne, thank you for letting me stay in your mansion."

"You're welcome back anytime, Richard." Bruce promised before giving the boy a stiff handshake.

"Miss Carly? Can you do something for me?"

"Anything." She agreed, kneeling down so that they were speaking at eyelevel. The boy turned to the suitcase he'd just been gifted and dug through it for a minute. Out of the zipper he pulled Elinore the elephant.

"Will you take care of Elinore while I'm gone?" Carly's eyes were watery again. To stop herself from losing her composure completely, she nodded silently and pulled the boy into a tight hug. She swallowed hard, willing herself to hold back her tears until Dick left.

"It would be my honor." She promised, rising to her feet. "We'll come and visit as soon as we're able." Then Mrs. Clarke picked up Dick's suitcase and ushered him out the door.

"I do not like that woman." Bruce announced the second Alfred had shut the front door behind her.

"Neither do I." Carly choked. She held Elinore close to her chest and leaned her head on Bruce's shoulder. They were both staring at the door, afraid looking away would make the situation feel all the more real. "She took our boy away."

" _Our_ boy?" Bruce raised one eyebrow, locking eyes with his butler, who was still standing by the door. "You don't have to get involved in all of this Car. You can walk away."

"You know as well as I do that I can't do that. Bruce and Carly, Carly and Bruce. Remember?"

"Do I need to remind you of yesterday morning when you broke a pair of my plates just because I asked you to move in?" Bruce sidestepped and held his girlfriend out at arm's length.

"That was different." Carly was sadly stroking the toy elephant in her arms. She rubbed her thumb back and forth over one of its ears. "I'm going to go upstairs." She announced. "I have some things to think about."

"I've really made a mess of things, haven't I?" Bruce asked the butler once Carly was up the stairs and well out of earshot. The Billionaire crossed the room and sat on the steps. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"If I may say so sir, things are not nearly as bad as you perceive them to be." Alfred now joined Bruce on the steps. "Your main concern these past two years has been telling Miss Carly your secret. You feared she would leave us and never return. But she is here and she wanted to stay. The rather unfortunate situation with Mr. Greyson affects her much in the same way that it affects you. She is thinking, as I assume you are, that it would be best if the tragic death of his parents were the worst thing to ever happen to him. She wants to be involved in any way that she can. She wants to rescue him."

"You don't think that we would both be in over our heads in this?"

"I did not say that." Alfred shook his head. "You display the nurturing skills akin to that of a rattlesnake and while Miss Carly is charming and very intelligent, organization and planning _are not_ her strong suits. I think, should you choose to take this boy in, that you would both be very much indeed 'over your heads' as you put it. But that does not mean that you should not try. There's no limit to what a man can accomplish with ambition and a strong woman beside him."

"For once could you just..." Bruce pulled at his hair again in frustration. He pressed the palms of his hands hard against his temples and swore. "Just tell me what to do without making it a morality riddle."

"I'm afraid my time for advice giving has passed." Alfred sighed, slowly rising too his feet. "You'll have to make this decision, not on your own, but certainly not with me. Excuse me Master Bruce, there are dishes that require my attention."

* * *

 **A/n: The drama is slowly unfolding now. I still have so many exciting plans for this story, so thanks for sticking with me everyone! Special thank you to Maple Sparks & wolfimus prime for your reviews of Chapter 19! Hopefully I'll be back with a new chapter soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

In her own room upstairs, Carly was laying on her back. The stuffed Elephant was standing on all fours on her chest. Leo sprang from up off the floor and onto the bed, his circular eyes were looking at Carly curiously. He wanted to know where his new little buddy had gone. She knew she'd never be able to explain the situation to the cat in a way he would understand. Instead, she reached over and stroked his orange fur.

Carly turned her head over to the shelves where her childhood memorabilia was still arranged by Alfred's keen eyes and deliberate hands. In the left hand corner of the top shelf there was a stuffed tiger roughly the same size as Elinore. It would be the perfect place for the elephant to rest until Dick could come back and claim her. She forced herself off the bed and over to the shelf where she carefully made room for the elephant. This might have been a mistake, since she was now face to face with a wall of nearly forgotten adventures with her best friend.

There was a snow globe on the middle shelve. It was from their first trip to Metropolis. She took the snow globe off the shelve and gave it a shake, watching the glitter fall around the ceramic cityscape inside the glass ball. She thought back to that trip. The snow was cascading in large flakes just like the glitter in the snow globe was. It had been so beautiful, Bruce had bought her the snow globe to commemorate the trip. He'd held her hand and stood on their hotel's balcony with her as they watched the snow fall from the tops of skyscrapers. Carly put the snow globe back in its place on the shelf as the last square of glitter fell.

On the very bottom shelf, there was a mason jar. Carly sat cross-legged on the floor between the bed and the shelf and shook out the contents of the jar. There was a small pile of colorful papers now littering her bedroom floor. She sifted through the pile of theater ticket stubs, ski passes, post it notes, and other sentimental slips that people typically throw away. Each piece of folded paper acted as a place card in her memories. They were the days with Bruce that she always wanted to remember.

The days where nothing else matted. It didn't matter that she was the only girl in a family of five brothers who didn't want to babysit her or play with her. It didn't matter that her parents were always working to support their family, so they didn't have time to be with her. None of that mattered because Alfred always had the time and Bruce the money. They did everything together. The mansion was her sanctuary, Bruce was and Alfred were as much family as her adopted one if not more.

Carly had always envisioned the two men in her life. When she was a teenager imagining her wedding, they were there. Sometimes Bruce was the groom, other times it was whoever her celebrity crush was at the time. When she began her twenties, her thoughts were about having a house with her own children, sometimes Bruce was the father of the fictional kids, other times he was the dutiful best friend stopping by for a visit with expensive gifts. Sometimes her day dreams took place in the sprawling Wayne mansion. Other times they were an imaginary house she'd yet to discover. But they were always there, Bruce and Alfred.

Very few kids, adopted or otherwise, were lucky enough to have a friendship so absolute. Carly couldn't remember exactly when it was that she first fell in love with Bruce Wayne. It might have been the day he insisted on paying for her college education. It might have been the first time they got drunk together under the dining room table with two hundred guests in the ballroom completely unaware. Or even the time he sat down next to her in their grief counselling session and told her that she was too pretty to be crying in front of a group of idiots who couldn't appreciate her beauty. Whatever moment had triggered the feelings, Carly always knew it was far more important that Alfred and Bruce stay in her life, than risk losing them because of her feelings. She needed them.

Until last night, she hadn't thought anyone else would ever matter to her as much are the caring butler and the buff billionaire. Richard Greyson had tumbled into their lives and now Carly couldn't imagine her life without him. She wanted Dick to have the same safe childhood she had. She wanted him to feel comfortable, for him to have a core set of people he could always rely on, regardless of whatever struggles he faced. She wanted him to have a family. She wanted him to be a part of her family. Carly spent a good portion of her afternoon inspecting the items on her shelves recounting where they had come from and why they had been purchased, acquired or kept. At one point Leo climbed into her lap and meowed loudly.

"I know. I miss him too. We'll get him back, I promise." She told the cat quietly. There was a knock on the door around three in the afternoon.

"Car, can I come in? We need to talk." It was Bruce's voice.

"It's your house. You don't have to ask." She called out to him.

Bruce shook his head. This was already a difficult conversation, why did she have to bring her attitude to the table? He found her still sitting on the floor, with her back resting against the bed. Her head was leaning on the top of the mattress, her eyes turned up to the ceiling. Leo sprung from her lap when he saw Bruce, and began walking figure eights between the billionaire's legs. Bruce sat down next to his best friend and leaned against the wall. She rolled her head so that she was looking at him.

"I think we should get married."

"Car, you don't want to do that." He straightened himself up and looked at her very seriously.

"But I do, B." Carly pivoted herself so that she was no longer pressed against the bed. "I'm sure it seems crazy to you, but I've loved you my whole life. It might not have always been in the way that you love me, or the way you wanted me to love you. But I've been up here thinking for hours. It's the most I've considered something since I first moved out of my parent's house."

"Ok here me out," Carly put a hand on Bruce's knee. "I know this is something we never talked about because I'm pretty sure you're allergic to emotions, but I've always thought in the back of my mind that eventually we'd get to a point where you'd outgrow all of the flirting and the partying and I would stop rejecting the only person who ever really cared about me. And I thought, maybe stupidly, we would make one of those _if neither of us is married by such and such ages we'd get married_ pacts. And I guess what I'm saying is, I always thought we'd end up together anyway, so why not now?"

"That's not stupid. And I'm not allergic to emotions. Come here." Bruce pulled Carly into his lap and started kissing her neck. She couldn't help herself but to giggle.

"Wait," She gently pulled back from him. "Stop, you didn't answer me."

"Car, you're my best friend. I love you, and I want anything that makes you happy. If that's getting married, then we'll get married." Satisfied with his answer, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think they'll let us see Dick, tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Honey." He encased her in his arms. "But we can go every day until they do."

"Really?"

"Anything for my future wife." He promised.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ms. Rogers," Carly's secretary, Clyde, knocked on her office door before letting himself in. "Sorry, but I just…are you okay?"

"Hmmm?" Carly looked up from her laptop screen. "Sorry, Clyde what's up?"

"I don't mean to interrupt. It's just that, well I saw on the news that you and Mr. Wayne were at the circus Saturday night. That must have been awful seeing all of that…"

"It's been a long three days that's for sure." Carly buried her face in her hands. She was exhausted having spent all Sunday night and Monday morning looking up anything she could find out about family court, foster and adoption laws and whatever else might help her and Bruce get Dick home.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you don't exactly look yourself Ms. Rogers. There's circles under your eyes, you came in wearing a sweatshirt and jeans today, I didn't even know you owned a sweatshirt, and you usually do something cool and fancy with your hair, but you're wearing it in a messy bun like you're a sophomore in college. The only time I've ever seen you look like this was three years ago when you had the flu."

"This is so much bigger than that." Carly closed the lid of the laptop and began packing up her things. "What I'm about to tell you stays strictly within the walls of this office…"

"Oooh, is this about the weekend you spent with our favorite multimillionario?" Clyde leaned in on his boss' desk excitedly.

"I wouldn't say it quitethat way, but yes, I'm talking about Bruce. The boy from the circus, the one whose parents died?" Clyde nodded. "We love him, he was so sweet. He's not from around here and there's no one to take care of him. So, Bruce and I we want to become his foster parents."

"How would that even work? Weekdays with you and weekends with him?" Clyde scrambled excitedly into one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. He folded his hands in his lap and waited patiently for an explanation.

"Not exactly. We're going to get married."

"No!" Clyde gripped the sides of his chair. "You, Carly "Lone Wolf" Rogers and Bruce "Billionaire Boy-Toy" Wayne are getting married? How is that possible? You're both famous for that faux flirtation thing you do! If you finally get together, Gotham City, nay the world, might explode!"

"Are you sure you're not over reacting?" Carly squinted at her secretary.

"Oh, no, the whole city is gonna go nuts. But I'm super excited for you. Have you thought about a wedding theme, decorations, venues…"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Carly shouldered her laptop bag and purse. "No wedding planning." She pointed at Clyde very seriously. "As far as you're concerned, there is no wedding. You will plan nothing and you will tell no one. Understood?" Clyde frowned, but nodded slowly in agreement. "Okay, I'm cutting out early, I haven't gotten any actual work done today anyway. If anyone comes looking for me, tell them I've got the flu. I'll call Bruce from the car."

"No one is going to believe you have the flu…you don't care, you've already walked away." Clyde sighed to the now empty office.

* * *

Carly didn't call Bruce when she got to the car. Instead she drove all the way to her apartment, parked her car in its designated space, and climbed the stairs to her fifth-floor apartment. Inside the apartment, she made herself a cup of coffee. Even then she didn't call Bruce. With her warm mug held between her hands, Carly walked her apartment.

It was small, but it had been her apartment for six years. The main door opened to her combination living room-kitchen. A small Balcony off the living room was just large enough to stand outside with a nice view of the city. The only others rooms were a tiny bedroom and an even tinier bathroom. The walls weren't professionally decorated like the ones at Bruce's mansion. Her photos were taped the drywall rather than matted and framed. Most of her furniture was cheap and rickety. Still it was hers.

Her home was _her home_. She had worked for every scratched kitchen chair, and chipped mug that filled the space. It had been her sanctuary. Her place to go at the end of an exhausting work day. Her place to hide when she was mad at her billionaire best friend. But it was all going to have to go. Although ample in square footage, the mansion had no place for her bowls made of melted records or mugs with cartoon characters on them. Her cellphone rang. It was Bruce.

"Car, I'm just coming out of your office. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I would have…"

"Because I knew you would have wanted to leave with me." She interrupted him. "I'm sorry B. I just wanted to…"

"Be alone and think?" He interrupted back.

"I'm sorry." She breathed out into the phone.

"Don't apologize. Listen I'm not getting any work done down here either, how about I give you an hour, then I'll head over to your place. Together we can see if they'll let us visit with Dick." Bruce suggested.

"That sounds good." Carly told the phone quietly. "I see you soon B."

When their conversation ended, she left her cellphone on the kitchen table. In her closet, she found two plastic bins that she used to start packing. She started in her drawers. Any clothing she hadn't worn in the last three years was tossed on the floor to be left behind. Once she was finished sorting through her bureau she moved on to her closet. Just her clothing and alone filled an entire bin. After that it was handbags and shoes, which alone filled half of the second bin.

"Car?" Bruce had let himself into the apartment. He wandered through the small residence until he found his best friend sitting on her bed, holding a pair of red shoes. "Carly, what are you doing?"

"I was packing." She looked up. "I tried to fit as much as I could into these two bins." She gestured with her head to where the two totes were stacked. "But all of my clothes and shoes don't even fit. So, I started going through that again. And I found these. Do you know what they are?" She held the pair up to Bruce so that he could inspect them. He held them in his hands.

"They're from the Winter Formal Dance. You were fifteen and you asked me to go with you. It was a girl's choice dance and every one in your class had asked. You turned them all down." She recounted.

"I told you I would owe you a thousand favors and you said…"

"I said Bruce Wayne, I don't need a thousand favors. I need a new pair of shoes." Carly nodded. "Those were the first, and possibly the only, pair of shoes you ever bought for me on your own."

"I can't believe you still have these. But Car, your stuff doesn't all have to fit into these two bins." Bruce settled the pair of shoes down in top of the bin town. "We can buy bins or boxes. And we'll hire movers. You won't have to move any of this."

"Bruce, I know that most of my stiff isn't exactly the style of the mansion…"

"Do you remember what the Wayne family moto is?" Bruce asked, joining her on the bed.

"Something latin…Tempus et…something, something." She replied.

"Tempus et casus accidit omnibus. It means time and chance happens to all. It's a reminder for us to stay humble. Having money doesn't make us any better than the rest of the world. I'm as susceptible to change and tragedy as anyone else." Bruce said. "But, it also means you are entitled to as much happiness as anyone else. If only taking two bins worth of stuff with make you happy then we can take them now. But if you want to take everything, your silly cups with the cartoon characters, those weird bowls you did in college made from vinyl, your fifty pairs of shoes…we'll hire some movers and we'll pack it all up and we'll find new homes for it all in the mansion."

"I just, I don't want to feel like I'm in the way. Ever." She explained. "I don't want my stuff to be in the way. And I want a pre-nump!"

"For your cartoon mugs and record bowls?" Bruce arched an eyebrow.

"No!" She gave him a playful shove. "I want it in writing saying that if we get divorced for whatever reason, I don't get any of your money."

"Carly that's ridiculous. I'm not going to do that. But I'll promise you, you will never be in my way. It would be impossible. I love you too much." He smirked but then seemed to realize what he had just said. "I mean, I care deeply about you."

"I also care deeply for you, Mr. Wayne." Carly kissed Bruce on the cheek. "Let's go see our boy."

* * *

 **A/N: It's been awhile since I've update. Not as long as it could have been, but it feels nice to be back at it again! Mostly boring fill this time around, but Dick will be back in the next one.**

 **Thank you toDJpaigeDJ, wolfmus prime, MapleSparks and the Guest for your reviews of Chapter 21! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 22. Cant wait to see what you all think!**


	23. Chapter 23

On the outside, it looked like any other house on the skirts of the Gotham City. Painted plain white and modestly maintained, with a small porch for welcomed guests. Mrs. Clarke was tapping her foot impatiently on the very same porch as she waited for Carly and Bruce to join her. Carly gripped Bruce's hand tightly. She was not prepared to endure the cold gaze of Emilia Clarke, nor was she prepared for whatever awaited them inside the house.

Carly adjusted the shoulder strap of her purse where a familiar elephant was resting quietly. She thought about how excited Dick was going to be to see Elinore again. For fairness, children in group homes weren't allowed to have personal effects like special toys or brand name clothing. It promoted superiority and fighting. Carly and Bruce followed Emilia into a small kitchen that had seen better days. The dated wallpaper was peeling and the wobbly wooden table displayed several large scratches and scrapes. She inhaled a sharp breath as she forced down her childhood memories of places like this.

Bruce continued to hold her hand as they each claimed a seat at the table. She picked a spot on the wall and decided to study the wallpaper pattern in great detail. He, on the other hand, was attempting to memorize as much of the house as possible. The yellowing refrigerator, the rickety chairs, the stern looks of the other children they had passed on their way by. Mrs. Clarke returned at last, guiding Dick by his shoulders.

The first thing Carly notices was his smile. The way his whole face lit up when he saw the couple sitting at the table waiting for him. The first thing Bruce noticed was the dark cemi-circle just under the boy's left eye. It was unmistakably a bruise. Then he saw Dick's smile and decided not to mention the wound, for the moment. Carly's eyes trailed up from Dick's smile and stopped at the horrifying bruise forming just above his cheek. Her throat felt constricted and her mouth suddenly dry. He hadn't had the bruise yesterday when they left him in the care of Emilia Clarke. Unable to speak, she squeezed Bruce's hand.

"I know, I see it." He whispered, barely audible. "Later." All of this transpired within a matter of seconds, not even long enough for Dick to notice. He was still beaming excitedly when he sat down next to Carly.

"They said I had visitors and I thought it was a mistake. I'm so glad it's you!" He looked down at the table. "I was worried you wouldn't want to see me anymore."

"Dick, that couldn't be further from the truth." Bruce smiled and only Carly could tell it was forced.

"We meant what we said. We want you to live with us. As long as you'll have us. And we brought someone else with us." Carly reached into her purse and pulled out Elinore. "I've been taking very good care of her." She promised. "She has a tiger friend to keep her company."

Dick cradled his elephant as Carly showed him a slideshow of photos on her cellphone that she and Alfred had taken just for this occasion. Pictures of Elinore and the tiger eating a leftover birthday cupcake, standing next to a sink full of bubbles getting ready to "take a Bath" and even sliding down the main staircase's banister. Dick was old enough to know that Carly had posed the stuffed animals herself, but he appreciated the effort she has put into doing something like this for him. After the night he had been through, it was nice to remember that anyone still cared about him.

"Thank you." He said with a wavering smile. "She says that she's enjoyed being with you."

"I'm sure she'll like it more when you can join us." Carly set her phone down on the table and looked up at Emilia who was standing in the doorway. "How soon will that be, exactly?"

"As I explained yesterday, Ms. Rogers, the background checks alone take roughly two weeks. During those two weeks Mr. Greyson will reside here, where you are welcome to supervised visits on Mondays and Fridays. Your home will need to be inspected and approved and all of this must happen before we move forward. Have either of you filled out the forms for the background check?" She sighed.

"I have them both here and one for our butler as well, just as you requested." Bruce slid the stack of documents over to the social worker. She nodded encouragingly as she looked them over.

"This is an important first step. How soon these are processed, is up to the police." Mrs. Clarke managed a small smile. "The next thing will be to preparing for your home inspection. I would start with the small list of things we discussed Mr. Wayne. And once those are taken care of, you can give my office a call to arrange the first inspection. I know this process seems extensive, but all we are trying to do is make sure that Mr. Greyson is given a safe place to live until a more permanent home can be found for him."

"I'm glad you brought that up." Bruce chimed in. He released Carly's hand and splayed his fingers on the table. A telltale sign that he was not pleased. "What happened to his eye? He didn't have that bruise yesterday." Mrs. Clarke sighed as if she knew this would come up in their conversation eventually.

"I'm told it's a sort of initiation ritual for the boys here in the home. It is a onetime occurrence, and the guilty parties have been dealt with. Unfortunately, situations like this happen when there are fourteen children living in one home. That is was Foster parenting is so important." She explained.

"Fourteen?" Carly repeated. She felt a fire rising in her chest. The house was an average size at best, there was certainly not enough room for fourteen children to learn, live and grown properly. Bruce could sense his fiancé's ire mounting. He placed a hand on her knee and looked into her seafoam eyes.

"Darling, we only have a limited amount of time with Dick. And we won't be able to come back until Friday." He reminded her. "So let's not spoil what little time we have."

"You're right." Carly agreed. "The paint is peeling in the room we've chosen for you." She told Dick. "We'll have to repaint it. Do you have a favorite color in mind?"

"I like red and blue." He said almost immediately. "Just like Superman!"

"Do you like Superman?" Carly asked Dick, giving Bruce a sly grin. If she didn't know any better, she'd say the billionaire was pouting.

"Yeah! Superman's the best!" Dick began to talk animatedly about how great Superman was. Carly let the boy go on for what Bruce considered too long before she started talking to him about Gotham's own hero, Batman.

"Yeah Batman's alright." Dick shrugged. "But he can't fly like Superman or run really fast like The Flash." This led to a lengthy discussion that grew to include the other Justice League members with Bruce even jumping in for a fact or two. Before they realized it, it was well past six o'clock and Bruce and Carly were being hastily rushed out the door so that the children could begin their dinner. Carly pulled Dick into a tight good-bye hug with Elinore tucked under her arm. Bruce offered a handshake and gentle pat on the back and then the couple were sitting in their car staring at the house from the outside in.

* * *

 **A/N: Maple Sparks, ha ha nope not dead! just on a hiatus looking for inspiration! (which I found thankfully!) I hope you are feeling better or at the very least that this Chapter brightens your day! I'll be back with an update as soon as I can!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Can you believe that?" Carly was fuming. "Fourteen boys in one house? Absolutely archaic! There's hardly enough room for five, maybe ten…And his eye! How could they let that happen? Oh, I know! there's a half dozen kids too many occupying a space for…Are you even listening to me?" She broke off mid-rant to glare at Bruce who hadn't spoken since they had gotten in the car.

"Remember yesterday, when you asked me to hear you out?" Bruce rested his elbow on the steering wheel and he turned to face Carly.

"It was only yesterday, Bruce. So, yes, I remember." Her voice was laced with mild irritation as he'd clearly had not been listening to what she'd just said.

"Good because right now I need you to do the same things for me, because this is a big ask. I can't even believe I'm considering it." He shook his head.

"I'm curious what in the world the man who dresses like a giant bat to fight crime thinks is a big ask." She put feet up on the dashboard. "Well, I haven't run for the hills yet, Batsy. So, what's it gonna be? You want a summer home on the moon? Are we getting another Alfred? Are Lois and I going to become Clark's sister wives?"

"What? No. Why would you...never mind. I'm trying to be serious, Car.I don't want us to become foster parents to Dick Greyson." Carly opened her mouth to interrupt. This whole scheme had been his idea to start with, he couldn't back out on her now. Bruce silenced her by holding up a hand. "I want to adopt him. I want us to become his legal parents. If we're his foster parents, he's not legally ours. He's still technically a ward of the state. If we adopted him, he'll be ours. No one will be able to take him away from us. I don't want anyone to ever take him and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"He's already been hurt." She reminded him. "Now I'm not saying no," She was quick to add. "But I don't know if we can handle something like this permanently. Financially, yes, you can obviously provide for him, but long term care? Are we really qualified? I think this is something we should talk over with someone who has more experience. Someone like Alfred or my parents, they don't live in the city anymore but still, they have experience with this sort of thing."

"Maybe you're right." Bruce faced forward. "It's a crazy idea."

"Don't be like that." She insisted. "I'm just asking you to think this through. Let's go home and talk with Alfred. We've got a lot to do before Friday. You've got that list of improvements for the house, the movers are coming on Wednesday, and we have to schedule that wedding down at the court house."

"You know, Alfred's legally an officiant. He could marry us. If we wanted." Bruce suggested. He put the car's key in the ignition and started it up.

"But that would still leave us short of two witnesses. For which I have a suggestion." She said. "I've been thinking about a friend of ours who also happens to be adopted. He's a first-rate journalist and so is his girlfriend. And our boy happens to be a big fan."

"There's got to be someone else." Bruce shifted the car into gear and backed out of the driveway.

"Who else do we know who's faster than a speeding bullet?" She smirked.

"Barry Allen." He mumbled.

"Fine. But is he bullet proof?" She rolled her eyes.

"No. But Diana's bracelets are." Now he was smirking. "And to that point he is fast enough to dodge through the bullets."

"Any other friendship circle and I would have won this argument." She pouted, pulling her feet off the dashboard.

When Bruce and Carly arrived at home, Alfred was waiting for them with a platter of fresh baked cookies and a brew of warm coffee. He greeted the couple with a warm smiled and insisted they let him prepare a late lunch. It was a rare occasion where he encouraged a desert before a meal. During lunch Bruce went over the list Mrs. Clarke had given to him. They circled anything that could be done themselves like buying outlet plugs or getting rid of the lead paint in the kitchen. They then underlined any major projects that were best left to contracted professionals, like the rotting roof on the north corner and the automatic garage door that had been malfunctioning for years.

"Alfred, there is one other thing we have to discuss with you." Bruce told his butler as he set down his pen.

"As always I would be more than happy to offer my services to you in any way that I can, sir. And of course to you, Miss Carly." The butler smiled as he continued on cleaning up after their lunch.

"Alfred, please sit."

"Well, this seems very serious." Alfred said, but he did as Bruce asked.

"Carly and I have talked at length and we think that the best thing for us, and for Dick, would be for us to get married." A small mischievous smirk found its way into Alfred's features.

"While I appreciate the sentiment sir, unfortunately, you are not my type." The butler chuckled quietly at his own joke.

"What? No!" Bruce sighed. "Not you. Me and Car!" He rolled his eyes. "We want you to marry us, as soon as you can get the paper work drawn up."

"Oh? Oh!" Now Alfred was smiling from ear to ear, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Shall I also book a venue? Find caterers?..."

"No! No!" Carly interrupted. "None of that. We're going to have a nice, quiet ceremony. Just the three of us and two witnesses, here in the house if we can."

"But it would be a Wayne Wedding, people will be expecting a certain amount of, grandeur." Alfred explained.

"That's exactly the kind of thing we want to avoid." Bruce explained. "Carly and I have made this decision primarily because of the impact it will have on us adopting Dick. It will be much easier for us to convince a judge to let him stay with us, if we can present ourselves as a family rather than three adults occupying the same living space."

"We want to keep the wedding as small as possible so that it is clear we are not doing it as a spectacle or a grab for media attention."Carly continued to explain. "We'll ask Lois and Clark to be the witnesses as they are both known to be good friend's of Bruce's and both are respected in and outside of the city."

"I suppose if this truly is what you both want, then I will honor your wishes. One of you will have to file for a Marriage License with the city clerk on the day of the ceremony, and as long as Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane agree to be your witnesses the whole process could be completed as early as tomorrow." The Butler explained.

"Tomorrow?" Bruce looked to Carly for her approval.

"Tomorrow." She agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey look you guys, I'm alive! It's been what 2 or 3 months since I've updated? I've just been so busy the time has gone by so fast! I'm working on a lot of projects at once so that unfortunately means only posting when I am feeling inspired by a certain story. So much has happened in the last few months, but most importantly I want to let you all that I've taken on MikeKit as a Beta Reader! It's the first Beta I've ever had and so far it's been really nice having a partner to work with on stuff, even if I almost always take forever to reply back! I'm hoping to return with new updates sooner rather than later!**


	25. Chapter 25

The metropolis airport was, like most major airports, a hub of people coming and going. Some rushed to their terminal with only a carryon and others hustled to check their baggage, all while doing their best to stay on schedule. Hardly anyone noticed the billionaire and his, soon to be, wife walking hand in hand through the airport with no luggage at all. No one thought it odd that they would be in Metropolis and not their stylish offices in Gotham City. Or maybe it was just so odd, that people assumed it couldn't possibly be Bruce Wayne and Carly Rogers all the way from Gotham.

"You look nervous." Carly told Bruce as she clipped in her seatbelt. "Remember they're your friends. They like you. They'll want to help."

"Of course, they'll want to help." Bruce snorted as his fiancé started the car. "That's entirely what I'm worries about. The more public friends that we have, the more people we put at risk."

"I know you remember the conversation from yesterday about all of friends being bullet proof." She said.

"Not all of them. Not Lois, not Alfred and certainly not you or Dick. We have to be careful, Car. If anyone ever found out the truth about me..."

"How could that possibly happen? I am your best friend and even I couldn't figure it out." Carly lovingly tapped his knee before putting her hand back on the steering wheel. He knew she'd intended it to be comforting, but all it did was make him more uncomfortable. He'd though it would kill him to lose her when she was just his best friend, but as his wife? He couldn't even imagine what he would do if he lost her. She was his world now.

"I'm calling Clark." Was all he grumbled before dialing the reporter.

"Go for Kent." The Man of Steel answered his cellphone with a yawn. He peeked out of his cubicle to see if Lois was around. Since Bruce was calling him in the middle of the day, he would most likely need to make a hasty exit from the _Planet_ 's office. Lois could help, if only he could find her.

"Clark, it's Bruce. I hate to drop by on you unannounced…"

"Why do I have a feeling there's a 'but' at the tail end of that sentence?" Clark chuckled.

"but," Bruce rolled his eyes. Even when Clark was being nice he got under the billionaire's skin. Though it could have just been his natural dislike of asking someone for help. "Carly and I need to speak with you. We're in a car on the way to your apartment. Bring Lois."

"Okay, let me tie up a few things in the office first, I'll be right there." Clark hung up the phone and started looking for Lois. He found her, flipping through a stack of photos and frowning at each of them in disapproval. Excuses were made and both reporters made a swift exit from the office. From there it was only a matter of a few minutes before they landed at the balcony of their shared apartment. Roughly five minutes after that, Bruce and Carly were sitting at the kitchen table explaining their situation.

"This is real?" Clark repeated for what felt like the millionth time. Bruce groaned with frustration. If only he had a dollar for every time his friend had asked that. (Technically he did, but that was beside the point.) "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Clark pressed his palms against the edge of the table and pushed back his chair ever so slightly.

"It's just that a few days ago, the two of you weren't even talking, and now you're getting married?" Clark shook his head. "It's just a lot to process."

"You guys are friends with Amazonians, you know for sure there is life on other planets, he dresses like a giant bat," Carly jabbed a thumb in Bruce's direction. "But two lifelong friends' getting married is where you start to wonder what's going on?"

"Ooh shots fired in the residence of Mr. Clark Kent this afternoon." Lois said in her best reporter voice. "How ever will he recover?" Lois held out the spoon she'd been using to stir her coffee like it was a microphone.

"Alright, alright." Clark chuckled as he gently lowered Lois' hand out of his view. He looked back at Bruce with a smile. "You're one of my best friends and I want nothing but happiness for you. Happiness doesn't come easy in our line of work, so I can't think of any reason why Lois and I should not help you."

"How soon can we meet the boy, Richard?" Lois asked excitedly.

"As of right now, we're not even allowed to see him for more than a few hours a week." Bruce frowned.

"But maybe once they let Dick come and stay with us, we could invite the League? I'm sure Diana and J'onn and the others would love to meet him too. I know Clyde would die for a chance to come to the mansion." Carly said.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Bruce chuckled dryly. "How much time do you need before we can get going back to Gotham?" He asked Clark.

"Well I have to change!" Lois insisted. "I can't very well go to your wedding wearing white!" She motioned to her finely pressed shirt.

"I have a whole collection of dresses at the mansion." Carly remembered. "You can have one if you'd like. It's the least we can do after pulling you away from your lives for a whole day."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm just going to casually leave this new chapter here. :) And I want to once again thank all of you who have taken the time to read and review this story. I know my update schedule is really hectic, and you folks are amazing for sticking with me!**


	26. Chapter 26

"So, you never did tell me, is it Mrs. Carly Wayne now? Or did you to the modern thing and hyphenate to Rogers-Wayne?" Carly's secretary Clyde asked when he dropped a stack of papers on her desk a handful of days later.

"Just Mrs. Wayne. Old fashioned family, you know." She couldn't help but smirk. The small wedding had gone just as she and Bruce had planned. Short, sweet and to the point. The traditional vows were spoken before they exchanged a pair of gold bands. The same bands that had once belonged to Bruce's grandparents. It might not have been the wedding of her childhood dreams, but it was perfect for what they needed.

Amazingly the time had passed without the information leaking to the press. It was only a matter of time, her and Bruce were sure of it. Alfred, Lois and Clark could be trusted. There was no doubt about that. But the same could not be said for the city clerks. Plus, marriage licenses were a matter of public record. Technically that meant anyone could get their hands on it.

"Of course." Clyde nodded. "I'm going to have to have new letters made for the door." He pointed at her office door with his pen. They both looked at its foggy glass. _Office of Carly Rogers – Attorney_ had been affixed to the outside in blocky vinyl.

"Not yet." She insisted. "Wait till it breaks in the papers. I promise after the first public tweet goes viral you'll have my permission to go crazy. You can get me all the new personalized items your heart desires."

"But it's been almost a week already!" Clyde complained. "There hasn't been so much as a suspicious photo on the internet. It's _killing_ me."

"I'm sure it won't be much longer." She announced before turning her attention back to her work. "But, you know, you could always try to argue your case with Bruce. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to hear you out."

"Mr. Tall, brooding and foreboding? No. Thank you." Clyde shook his head. "There's a reason I never go up to the top five floors." He wanted to plead his case from another angle when the office phone began to ring. He picked up the phone on his boss' desk and smiled.

"Wayne Enterprises, Office of Carly _Rogers_." He paused just long enough to waggle his eyebrows at his boss. "This is Clyde speaking. How can I direct your call? Oh, hello Commissioner Gordon. Let me find out if she's available." Clyde covered one end of the receiver with his hand and looked a held the phone out to Carly uncertainly.

" _Commissioner Gordon_?" She mouthed to him. The secretary nodded. Carly motioned for him to hand her the phone and then shooed him out of the room. "Thank you for holding this is Carly."

"Hi, Carly. It's Jim Gordon. Listen I tried calling Bruce first, but Cecilia said he's in meetings all day." The commissioner explained.

"Oh. Alright. Is this about what happened at the circus? I'm more than happy to help the GCPD if I can." She said.

"Well, thank you." The Commissioner paused. "But I'm afraid there hasn't been much development in that case at the moment." Carly could barely hear him sigh into the phone. "That's not why I called anyway. Not really. I know you and Bruce have been trying to take in that boy from the circus. We finally got the background checks in. CPS insisted we do state and federal because of the high visibility that the murders as well as you and Mr. Wayne draw in. Anyway, I asked to be the ones to tell you."

Carly thought for a second that she couldn't breathe. Maybe it was bad. _Really bad_. Why else would the commissioner himself want to tell them the results? Had she done something and completely forgotten about it? That was highly unlikely. She had a fantastic memory. Was it Bruce then? Was there something else he hadn't told her after all?

"You both passed." Gordon said after what felt liked a lifelong pause. Carly breathed a huge sigh of relief. "You had nothing to worry about. I'm only sorry it took so long. But as far as GCPD is concerned there's no reason why you and Bruce shouldn't be about to Foster the Greyson boy till he can be placed somewhere more permanent. It's a great thing that the two of you want to do. Gotham needs more people like you."

"Thank you, Commissioner. I don't suppose you happened to talk with CPS at all? I'd love to know how soon we can take Dick home." She asked.

"Unfortunately, they wont share that kind of information with me. You'll have to go through his case worker. Emily Clarke?" He said reading the woman's name off his files. "Do you know how to get in touch with her?"

"Uh, yeah. Bruce has the number." She told him. "I guess I'd better track him down and share the good news."

"Of course. But before I let you go, there is one thing I wanted to ask you about on a personal note. I hear that some congratulations are in order, Mrs. Wayne?" The commissioner chuckled.

"I should have known that would have come up on the report." Carly laughed too. "We wanted to do it for Dick. From a legal standpoint, two married adults living together gives off the appearance of a more stable home life than two unmarried friends living across town from each other trying to raise a kid."

"Is that all it is then?" Gordon asked. "Could have fooled me, but I always thought there was something more between the two of you. But I suppose it's not my place. Have a nice day, Mrs. Wayne."

"Same to you Commissioner." Carly said before hanging up the phone.

She could hardly stand it, waiting for the elevator to arrive on her floor. The people who worked in the cubicles near the elevator were clearly getting very annoyed with the rapid tapping of her shoe on the floor as she stood by the lift's doors. Occasionally one of them would pop their head up from above a workspace to glare at her. At long last the doors dinged open. Carly rode to the building's top floor anxiously. She couldn't wait to share the good news with Bruce.

Of course, they had passed the state and federal background checks. There was never any doubt in her mind. Aside from the temporary moment of insanity when Gordon had first called. But now that they were officially done with that step in the process they could get their boy back home where he belonged.

"Hey Cecilia." Carly greeted Bruce's secretary with a smile. Is Mr. Wayne in his office?"

"Mmmhhmm." She nodded. "He told me not to disturb him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind making an exception for you Carly. Go on in." Carly thanked her before letting herself into her now husband's office.

* * *

 **A/n: In the last Chapter DJpaigeDJ asked what versions of these characters I was using as inspiration for this fic. I replied to them with a very lengthy DM, which I figured I would copy here in case anyone else was curious. Also, hilariously, the DM programming on FF.N apparently redacts the word "Dick"whether it's used as a name or not. So I had a brief LOL about that to myself.**

 _The short answer is that the story is based on a mod Podged mess of different versions from all across the DCU._

 _The Long Answer is:_  
 _Bruce - I imagine by Bruce being basically like the Bruce in Batman V Superman, but probably much younger. (Early 30s late 30s ish) I really enjoyed the way Ben Alfec played the character. He was dark but still caring. He protects his people but he's not afraid to show his emotional side to certain people. IDK I just have this idea of who Bruce is in my head and Batflec has come the closest so far._

 _Alfred- I really like to think of Alfred as he was in the 60's tv show or the comics. There's just something about the way he's played in earlier versions that I like so much better than the Dark Knight series or even Batman V Superman. I cant really describe it._

 _D***- I haven't really got a good basis for D***. Much like Bruce I just have an idea of who I want him to be in my head. D*** is my ultimate favorite Robin and one of my favorite DC super heroes. I guess I take more of who I want D*** to be from my own ideas and things I've used or seen in other Fan Fics before._

 _Superman & the JLA- Superman, Wonder Woman & The Flash aside, I have very little knowledge about individual Justice League members, but I wanted to include them in this story just because I think Batman is better off when he is partners with them. Whenever I'm trying to include one of them I do try to do some research into their characters first but I honestly have no idea if I'm representing them correctly. I can tell you that everything I know about The Flash comes form the TV show or the Flashpoint Paradox Animated movie. (which is amazing BTW). Superman is based pretty much on Smallville and what little bit I remember from the Superman Cartoon as a kid. The rest of what I know/use for the characters is from the Justice League Cartoons or Young Justice. (Which is another great show.) So I guess they are sort of based off of that. (Also, I watch a ton of Supergirl)_  
 _So there you go, for the most part I make everything up, but some characters are more based on source material than others. I hope that answered your question, and if it didn't I'd be more than happy to talk more about it with you. :)_


	27. Chapter 27

Carly made herself at home in the office like she had already done everywhere else that belonged to Bruce. The billionaire was pacing the room and talking with someone on his personal cellphone, so she claimed his expensive chair from behind his desk. Carly snuggled into the soft leather chair before riffling through the drawers of her husband's desk. She was fairly certain there was a drawer of junk food somewhere, she just had to remember which one. Bruce spotted her digging through his stuff. He covered the face of his phone with his hand.

"What are you doing?" He mouthed to her.

"Looking for snacks!" She stage-whispered across the room at him.

"have a fruit." He insisted. "They're better for you." He plucked up a random fruit from the bowl nearest the door and lobbed it at her. It was a good throw so she caught it easily enough.

"Thank you!" She hissed before taking a big bite out of the pear he'd tossed her way. Bruce resumed his phone conversation, but only long enough to exchange empty good-byes and end the call.

"Shouldn't you be working?" He asked as he tucked his phone away inside his suit jacket.

"I was, kind of working." She defended. She took another bite out of her pear and swiveled the office chair back and forth.

"So, if you were _kind of_ working, why are you up here now. Not working at all." Bruce put his hands on his waist. He smiled playfully as he waited for her answer.

"Because, I got a phone call from everyone's favorite police commissioner." She smiled back still pivoting the chair one way then the other.

"The background checks came back?" Bruce guessed with hopeful eyes.

"The background checks came back in." She repeated in confirmation. "Clean and clear, my dear."

"That's amazing!" Bruce was smiling, not just his usual smirk or grin. He raced over to Carly and lifted her from the office chair. He pulled her into him tightly. "We're going to get our boy." He whispered.

"Well, not just yet." Carly sighed, hating to be the barer of bad news. "We need to call Emily Clarke and see what she says."

"Shhhh." Bruce insisted. He stroked Carly's hair gently. "We're one step closer. Let's just enjoy the moment."

So, she rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. For the first time in several days, things were starting to finally go well. Bruce continued to hold Carly in his arms. He could practically feel how happy she was. It was like the joy was radiating off of her in warm waves. He could only hope to continue making her that happy for the rest of his life.

Bruce and Carly decided to call Mrs. Clarke after they had lunch. They agreed that the meal would calm both their nerves and put them in the best mood to talk with the social worker about their next steps. Mrs. Clarke explained that she had also talked to Gordon, and wanted to set up a home inspection with the couple and begin moving towards the next step in the process. The appointment was scheduled and the next afternoon Bruce, Carly and Alfred were waiting in the entrance hall for Ms. Clarke to tally up her final notes.

"It's good." The Social Worker announced finally. "The pool has childproof locks on all possible entrances. You've had a new roof put on even though you only needed to patch a few sections. There are outlet covers in the main areas of the house. You've provided adequate living quarters for Richard. Overall, this is one of the most positive primary home inspections I've ever had the pleasure of administering. Let's hope you can keep things going as we continue on in the process." Ms. Clarke smiled. She looked down and scribbled a final note on her paperwork.

"Now," She looked back up at them. "I'm prepared to release Richard into your custody as early as tomorrow, all I need is a copy of the sign off sheet you have from your parenting classes." She looked between Bruce and Carly impatiently.

"Parenting classes?" Bruce looked at Carly. He felt guilty. He'd been doing his best to not let things slip through the cracks. He'd followed up with all of the contractors working on the house, he kept up appearances at work and not to mention all those sleepless nights on the Gotham streets clad in Kevlar. Yet somehow he'd completely missed all of the parenting classes. Had Carly been going to them alone?

"Yes." Ms. Clarke watched them with disapproval. "During my first visit I gave you a list of centers and times where you could attend these classes. You're required to attend at least 30 hours before we can officially make either of you a legal foster parent. I might be able to do something if you're a few hours short. How short are we talking?"

"About 30 hours." Carly admitted, biting her lip. She looked up at Bruce, also feeling guilty. She was supposed to be keeping track of things like this. Anything that effected their civilian life was her responsibility. That way Bruce could put most of his energy into being the Batman.

"I'm sure you don't think that I am doing everything I can to help you." Emily Clarke sighed. She held her paperwork at her side and look at them both very seriously. "But the truth is, Mr & Mrs. Wayne, I like you both very much. So much that I was worried it was impeding my professionalism. That is why I had GCPD run such extensive background checks. There is no possible way two people could be so…genuine without a few skeletons in the closet. Especially not with the reputations that proceed you both. But no matter how much I like you, I can not help you if you won't follow the proper channels."

"Would it help at all if I were to submit the hours that I have attended in the parenting classes?" Alfred questioned quietly. Carly and Bruce both looked at the butler in confusion. "I'm afraid I've only been able to scrape together roughly 15 hours, but I do have all the proper records."

"When did you have time to do all that, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Despite what you may believe, Master Wayne, I do no spend every minute of my day here in this mansion." Alfred turned his attention back to Mrs. Clarke. "Would you like to see my documentation?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Absolutely. Do you have copies?" She asked. "I'll need to have everything approved and verified.

"Certainly, if you wouldn't mind following me this way." The Billionaire and his wife watched in astonishment as their Butler escorted Mrs. Clarke out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: So I disappeared for like 1,000 years but as you can see now I'm not dead. I've just been busy. I really love this story and I hate that I cant work on it as often as I'd like. I cant wait to hear from you all again!**


	28. Chapter 28

That night when Bruce disappeared to the Batcave, Carly walked into the kitchen where she knew the butler would be sat up most of the night, waiting. He was there, as she expected, drinking from a barely warm cup of tea and frowning at the wall. He didn't notice when she first stepped into the room. She folded her arms across her chest and tried to think of something clever to say.

"Looks like you've saved us again, Al." She leaned against the doorframe. "That must have gotten old years again."

"What must have gotten old, Mrs. Wayne?" He asked, his tone almost icy.

"Having to rescue Bruce and I all the time." She explained. "We must seem like a joke to you. Playing house, trying to adopt a son, but we can't even get one thing right."

"Carly," Alfred took her by surprise, using only her first name. It was something she couldn't ever remember him doing. The butler straightened in his seat and looked at her pointedly.

"I do not in any way find what you and Master Bruce are trying to do a joke. You forget that I once stood where you now stand. Time has passed, but I still remember every detail of those days. There was Master Bruce a young boy who, in a matter of a few hours, went from having the entire world within his grasp to being completely alone. I had no idea what I was doing then, but I knew that without me Bruce Wayne would be irreparably lost. Did I raise him perfectly? Perhaps not. There are certainly things I would have done differently with hindsight being twenty-twenty. But I did my very best. I provided Bruce with structure, discipline, a sense of morality. Things I'm certain he would not have had without me."

"It's just that you've been so quiet about the whole thing, I assumed you disapproved." She confessed.

"Truthfully I suppose I did disapprove at first." Alfred leaned back in his chair. "No parent is ever really ready to hear that their child is going to become a parent themselves. There was this feeling that I still had so much to teach him. So much to teach you both, because the truth is I've always thought of you as a daughter too, Miss Carly. I was worried I suppose that I hadn't prepared you enough."

"Al, you've done everything and more for Bruce and I." Carly moved to sit down next to Alfred. "I know that I couldn't be more grateful. You've been such a huge part of our lives. Taking on, well a son, means that we are going to need your help more than ever and knowing we have your support means the world to me."

"I should think it's not necessary, but I wish to remind you that I am at your disposal always Mrs. Wayne. I m honored to serve the Wayne family as I always have, and if that means spending a few hours a day in a parenting class then that is what I must do."

"We will all owe you until the end of time." Carly insisted. "And Bruce and I will begin to actually attend those classes. We very clearly need them." Carly stifled a yawn.

"Maybe, Mrs. Wayne, you should consider going to bed? Starting the day off on the right foot might do wonders for the rest of your routine." The Butler suggested.

"You know," Carly paused to let loose a lion worthy yawn. "I don't think I'll ever get used to being Mrs. Wayne."

"The former Mrs. Wayne once told me the same." Alfred smiled a broad grin. "And I should like to think she did a fine job living up to her title, as I think you will."

"I think you're giving me more credit than I deserve." Carly yawned again. "I was waiting for Bruce to get home because I wanted to talk with him, but maybe you're right, it's getting pretty late. I'm going to go down to get him. Goodnight, Alfred."

"Goodnight Mrs. Wayne." The Butler returned with a knowing smile.

* * *

Carly climbed down the stairs and into the Batcave where her husband was hard at work. He was reading over a series of documents, and based on his stiff posture he hadn't moved for hours. Carly tried to read the files from her spot on the stairs but the font was too small to really make out. The only thing she could identify on anything was the logo of Gotham City's Child Services at the top of some documents.

 _Those must be Dick's files._ She realized.

"You know I can hear you on the steps." Bruce grumbled from his computer desk.

"And I thought Clark was the one with super hearing." She closed the distance between the stairs and the Batcomputer. She draped her arms loosely over her husband's chest and laid her head on his left shoulder so that most of her weight was supported on his back.

"It's getting late, B." She informed him. Bruce glanced at the clock in the cornered of his monitor.

"No later than usual." Was Bruce's brisk answer.

"Oh Kay…" Carly straightened herself so that she was standing again. "Well I know you basically leave Bruce Wayne upstairs when you come down here, but if I could talk to my husband for a few minutes please, Batman, that would be great."

"Car," Bruce turned his chair away from the computer so that his wife knew she had his full attention.

"Listen, it won't take long." Carly leaned the desk. "I owe you an apology, Bruce." Bruce raised his eyebrows at her but didn't say anything. "Two weeks ago we were hardly even talking. Today? We are married, living together in this monstrous house, and tomorrow we'll add a young boy to the mix. A lot has changed in such a short time and I haven't been prepared. And I owe you an apology."

"Carly you don't owe me an apology. You have been handling all of this so much better than anyone could have expected. When I told you about all of this we had a brief discussion, but you didn't batted an eye." Bruce gestured around the room indicating that he was talking about Batman and the Batcave. "And that night at the circus, I had barely made the suggestion before you agreed to take Dick home with us. I'll admit you took me by surprise when you decided we should get married, but I like to think both of us are better together. You are my better half Carly. And I owe you so much more than an apology."

Carly didn't know what to say. She supposed this was one of the things she loved about Bruce. He saw her like she were the eighth wonder of the world. He made her feel like the most important woman on the planet. Even thought she knew that couldn't possibly be true, she almost believed it when she heard him talking about her. And while their marriage had started out as just a way for the two friends to give Dick a safe home, she realized that Bruce might be right. Maybe it was always about them. Bruce and Carly against the rest of the world.

"You don't owe me anything either, Bruce." She informed him. "We'll have each other, and Dick and Alfred. That will be enough no matter what else. Why don't you come to bed? Tomorrow's going to be a big day. The case can wait another night."

"The trail's going cold, Car." Bruce frowned, his eyes flicked back to the computer's gigantic monitor. "If I don't hit a break with this soon, I'm afraid I won't be able to…" Carly leaned forward and gave her husband a brief kiss.

"If anyone can work it out it's you. And in the meantime I'll start taking better care of things upstairs. I'll start actually going to those classes that Mrs. Clarke wants us to. We'll make an excellent team."

"Speaking of teams, I'm expecting members of the league for help with the Greyson's case. They should be here any minute." Bruce said.

"Whose coming?" His wife asked, leaning back on the computer.

"The Flash, Barry, is a forensic scientist with the Central City Police Department. During the day, J'onn is himself a detective and you already know that Clark is a reporter." He explained. "I thought maybe if we pooled our resources, we could accomplish more."

"Well look who's learned to play well with others." Carly smirked. "I'll say hi as the others come in, but then I'm going to bed. Try not to stay up too late, B. We're getting our boy back tomorrow."


	29. Chapter 29

Dick sat in the back seat of Mrs. Clarke's car as it drove up the path to Bruce Wayne's mansion. The first time he'd come to stay there, everything had been so rushed and he'd been so distraught that he hadn't had a good look at the place. Now, as the car traveled a safe twenty five miles per hour through the winding drive, the sprawling mansion came into view. Dick couldn't help but be in awe of the massive building. The windows looked old, the kind he'd really only ever seen on churches before. The outside was completely brick it definitely didn't look like any home he'd seen before. Even the front door was overwhelmingly large. He guessed it was about the height of two fully grown men as he waited outside with Mrs. Clarke.

On the other side of the door Carly, Bruce and Alfred were waiting impatiently for the arrival of the house's newest resident. Bruce had his arm draped casually around his wife's waist, drawing her in to better calm his own nerves. Cary was fidgeting nervously by his side. She checked her hair in the Entrance Hall's mirror, ensuring not a single strand was out of place. She wanted the family to look put together and for once to live up to the expectations of Emily Clarke. Alfred, for his part was watching them both remembering all too well how nerve racking his own interactions with social workers had been all those years ago.

"You look lovely, Mrs. Wayne." The Butler assured her. The doorbell dinged. Alfred turned with the same poise and grace that he'd always had and opened the door.

"Carly!" Dick launched himself across the entrance hall so that he could wrap his arms around Carly in a tight hug. Carly hugged the boy back, feeling his little body giving off a surprising amount of warmth. When their hug had concluded, Dick offered Bruce a handshake. They hadn't known each other very long, but being around the couple always made Dick feel safer.

"Would you like to see your room?" Bruce offered. "Carly and Alfred have been working incredibly hard to get things ready."

"You mean I get my own room?" Dick grinned. He'd never had his own room before. Even when he was still with the circus, he slept with his parents in a trailer with no separated living quarters.

"Well, you might have to share with Leo." Carly smirked remembering how well Dick and the cat got along. "He's been sleeping in there every night since you left."

"Leo is the cat." Bruce explained to Mrs. Clarke as the group paraded upstairs to inspect Dick's new room. Up on the fifth floor of the mansion, Carly led Dick down the hallway to his new bedroom with his hands over his eyes.

"Alright," Carly said as she flung open the bedroom door." You can open them now."

The room was entirely different than it had been a few weeks ago. The walls had been scrapped and freshly painted a bright shade of blue. The trim boards around the room were a red, Superman red, just like Dick had wanted. Carly and Alfred has even gone through the trouble of painting Superman's "S" logo above the bed. It had gotten the Kyrptonian seal of approve from Clark himself the previous night but Bruce couldn't mention that with present company around.

All the furniture in the room was brand new from the pair of dressers, to the bed, to the empty shelving unit. A brand new Justice League bedspread had been made up on the mattress too. Carly and Alfred had wanted Batman and the other members of the league to at least have a little representation in the room. Even if it was only for their own amusement. The room was sparsely decorated since Carly had wanted to give Dick a chance to express himself and his personality in the space. Aside from a cork board on one wall and a TV next to it, the wall's only other decorations were a few old posters from Carly and Bruce's childhood trips to Haley's Circus. Alfred has taken great care in preserving them over the years and the brightest and most colorful had been selected for framing and hung in the young boy's new room.

"Elenore!" Dick ran to the bed and scooped up his stuffed elephant that he'd missed so much. Carly had placed the elephant and her tiger companion lovingly atop the bed's pillows. "She says you did a great job taking care of her while I was gone." Dick told Carly with an approving smile. "She also said that Leo helped." Dick sat down on the bed next to his feline friend and began lightly stroking his head.

"That he did." Carly nodded. "Do you think you will be all right here for a little while? We're going to talk with Mrs. Clarke, but Leo can stay with you."

"Okay." Dick nodded. The adults gathered themselves and started leaving the room. "Carly?" She looked back at her son and waited. "Does the tiger have a name?" Dick asked holding him in one hand and Elenore in the other.

"Not yet. We can name him together if you want. Maybe Elenore has a few ideas?" Carly winked before following everyone else out of the room.

Things moved quickly after that. Once all of the "T"s were crossed and the "I"s were dotted, there was a skillful flourish of a pen from Bruce's hand, and a tick-tick scratch from Carly's and then Dick Greyson was legally in their custody. It would be a much lengthier process for them to officially adopt him, but at least for now they had the satisfaction of knowing Dick would be safe with them in the mansion.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated this one, but I was working on my Santa Clause fic, which always consumes my life at Christmas time every year. I'm hoping to finish it off at some point within the next couple months, but in the meantime I need to show some love to some of my other stories. Thank you so much for reading alone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Always prepared for the situation at hand, Alfred had lunch already prepared and ready to serve as soon as Bruce and Carly had finalized their paperwork. Mrs. Clarke had also been invited to lunch with them, but she declined. The social worker wanted the new family to be able to adjust to their very recent change in lifestyle without her watchful gaze. Alfred, on the other hand had no such hesitation. He hung back in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room and observed his family as they ate their first meal together.

"So, Dick, do you like your new room?" Bruce asked, trying to start a conversation with the boy.

"Do I ever!" Dick nodded with excitement. "It's really great. Thanks so much for giving me my own room, Bruce. And thanks for making it so cool, Carly and Alfred! It was really nice of you to go through all this trouble for me, even though I won't be staying here forever."

"Is that something you would like?" Carly asked. She watched Bruce out of the corner of her eyes, gauging his reaction. "To stay with us forever?"

"Hmmm..." Dick seemed to think about that for a minute. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "I mean I think I would like it better than living with someone who was a stranger, but we used to be strangers too. And I like being with both of you. And Mrs. Clarke said that I shouldn't get too attached to staying here since...well she said that you are both very busy and mostly likely wont want me around forever."

Carly watched as Bruce's hand clenched into a fist. She delicately placed one of her hands over his fist, both to calm him down and to hide the fist from Dick's view. She gave Dick her full attention and smiled sweetly at him. She didn't know how to tell the boy just how wrong Mrs. Clarke had been. Bruce on the other hand couldn't help but growl lowly into his plate.

"Dick, sometimes, adults say things without realizing how...hurtful their words are to others." Carly tried to explain. "I think Mrs. Clarke had good intentions when she worried that Mr. Wayne and I may be too busy to take care of you full time, but Mrs. Clarke doesn't...necessarily know everything about Bruce and me. Like I'm sure she doesn't know that we both took the full day out of work so that we can spend it with you today. So, while you are staying with us, please don't worry about if we want you here because we would like nothing more than for you to stay with us forever."

"Really?" Dick looked from Carly to Bruce.

"Of course." Bruce nodded. "Both of us look forward to having you here with us, Dick. We just want you to be happy and safe."

"Let's talk about something else," Carly suggested. "What would you like to do today, Dick? Our house is your house now, so we could go for a swim in the pool, play some board games, watch a movie..."

"I've always wanted to go and see a movie." Dick confessed quietly. "My parents promised to take me the night of the accident. Since it was the first time I'd ever performed. They said we could go together."

"Well," Carly gave Bruce another sideways glance, trying not to let on to Dick while she did so. "I could take you to the movies today if you want. We can go after lunch."

"Awesome!" Dick smiled. "Will you come too Bruce?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Master Dick." Alfred chimed in from his spot in the doorway. He stepped forward so that the boy could see him. "I've just intercepted a call from Wayne Enterprises. It seems you are needed at work, most urgently sir."

"We could always go to the movies another time, I guess." Dick frowned. He looked down at his lunch and started playing with his food.

"Bruce, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Carly asked her husband. She set her fork down, flashed another friendly smile at Dick and walked into the kitchen.

"Of course. We'll be right back." Bruce gently ruffled Dick's hair before following his wife into the kitchen. He shut the door behind himself so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Okay, we're what twenty minutes into this whole parenting thing and I already can't handle it." Carly frowned.

"What are you talking about? You're doing wonderfully." Bruce disagreed.

"Did you see how upset he was when he told us what Mrs. Clarke said about us?" Carly brought a hand to her chest as if by doing so she could stop the minor ache in her heart. "Bruce, he's such a sweet little boy and for whatever reason he thinks the world of us. And I know that what she said wasn't as awful as it sounds. You were very lucky to have Alfred when you were growing up but for kids like me, kids like Dick, there is no certainty that the people who take you in will want to keep you. She gave him very good advice for someone in his situation, but..."

"But it's not something you want someone to say to our boy." Bruce nodded with understanding. "We'll give things a little more time, and I'm sure that once we prove to Mrs. Clarke that we are responsible enough to take care of Dick she'll help us make our mansion a perinate home for him."

"What about the movies, B?" Carly frowned as she once again thought of the look on Dick's face. "I know how you are and I can only imagine how you must be feeling. I know you don't want us to go..."

"Carly I can't go to a movie theater. You know that." Bruce crossed the room and took both of his wife's hands inside of his own. "But there's no reason why you and Dick shouldn't go. It's the middle of the day, and while I can't go to the theater without you, I might at least be about to get some work done. Maybe check somethings out that I haven't been able to in the shadows of the night."

"Taking the day out to help settle in your new foster son sure does make for a pretty solid alibi." Carly agreed. "Any of our friends in high places going to help out?"

"Most of the League works during the day in their own cities." Bruce explained. "Besides, Clark, J'onn, Barry and I only came across a few very thin leads last night. At this point I'm not sure we'll ever find out exactly what caused the Greyson's accident. Believe me that's as painful for me to say as it is for you to hear. Hard to believe that after all these years, it's almost like nothing has changed." Bruce shook his head in frustration. "But at least once of us can bring some joy to our boy, at least for a few hours. Take him to the movies, Car. I'll see what I can dig up while you're gone and when you get back, we'll always play some board games together or something." Bruce planted a gentle kiss on Carly's forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is just sort of a filler, but I have some good plans for the next one. :) I love working on this story so much and I really cant wait till we can get to the parts where Dick will be Robin or when he gets to meet the other Members of the Justice League.**

 **Thank you so much _dream lighting_ & _Maple Sparks_ for your reviews of Chapter 29 and for being the ever loyal readers that you are! Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, following and enjoying. Hopefully I'll be back soon with another update. **


	31. Chapter 31

About three hours after the family had started their lunch, Carly and Dick were stepping out of the movie theater. The young boy was swinging an excessively large bucket of popcorn and sipping soda from a cup that he held in his other hand. Carly had one of her hands loosely gripping his shoulder so that she didn't lose him on the crowded Gotham sidewalk. They were in the heart of the city and a boy his size could easily be lost in a herd. With her free hand Carly reached for her cellphone and called Alfred.

"Hey Al. Yeah we just got out. Street's pretty crowded just outside the theater." She explained to the butler. "Well, how about we walk one block up and you can pick us up there?" She paused to wait for Alfred's response and to steal a piece of Dick's popcorn. "Ok. We'll meet you there." Carly ended her phone conversation and guided Dick to the far right side of the sidewalk so they weren't in the direct center of the foot traffic. He stopped walking and turned back to look at her.

"Well, what did you think of the movie theater?" She asked him while tucking her cellphone away in her back pocket.

"It was awesome!" Dick smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. We can come back again some other time if there's a movie you'd really like to see." Carly promised. She pilfered another piece of popcorn. "I forgot how much I like movie theater popcorn." She added before popping another kernel in her mouth.

"If you can go whenever you want, how come you don't go to the movie theater all the time?" Dick asked.

"Well, that's not an easy question to answer..." Carly sighed. She imagined she'd get used to saying that phrase very soon. "When Bruce...Owe." Carly was interrupted by a tall muscular man who shoulder checked her so hard, she bangled into the exterior wall of the movie theater. She cut her shoulder on the corner of one of the advertising posters.

"Watch where you're going!" Her born-and-raised in Gotham City attitude was out in full swing before she could stop herself. She didn't even have time to turn around fully before she felt something hard pressed against the small of her back. She froze in fear. Her eyes flashed quickly to Dick. He couldn't see the gun, but he could tell that something was wrong.

"I'd be careful who I yell at around here if I was you, Mrs. Wayne." Carly's only instinct was to turn slowly so that her body was directly in front of Dick. Their assailant was at least a foot taller than Carly, and he was muscular, almost as muscular as Clark Kent. While Carly was certain he probably wasn't as strong as the Superman, she definitely wouldn't be able to take him on in a fight. She was going to have to talk her way out of this.

"Step into my office." The man kept the gun close to his side so that passersby couldn't see his weapon, but he gave it a small enough wave to indicate an alley just a few feet ahead. Carly heard Dick's bucket of popcorn hit the ground, and she felt something cold and wet splash against the back of her leg. she assumed it was the remnants of Dick's soda from the movie. He must had dropped them both in fear.

Carly's heart was racing so fast that she could practically hear the blood pumping in her ears. She was determined not to look afraid, even as her thoughts turned to Bruce's parents. Her stomach tightened when she gave the sidewalk a quick glance. They were surrounded now by about five other men. These five men were huddled around, giving Carly and Dick no possible escape route.

"C'mon Dick." Carly put both of her hands on the boy's shoulders and began guiding him towards the alley. "We're just going to follow our new friends. You'll be back home with Leo and Bruce before you know it." It didn't go unnoticed by Dick that she had said you'll be home and not we'll be home, but he knew better than to make a fuss in this particular situation. He remembered that Carly had been on the phone only minutes ago with Alfred. The butler was sure to come looking for them.

"So, what exactly is your angle here?" Carly asked once the thugs had successfully lured them into the shadows of the alley. She was mindful to position Dick behind herself once again so that he was wedge between her and the brick buildings that lined the alley. Regardless of what happened to her, she would defend that boy with every fiber of her being. "Because, I hate to break it to you boys, but it's like us billionaires carry our net worth in cash." If her time in foster care had taught her anything it was that no matter what, playing cocky was always better than acting afraid.

"This aint really got nothing to do with you, rich girl." The mugger explained. "We just want the kid."

"Well I'm afraid that he's not part of any bargain." Carly said. She squinted trying to recognize their faces. When she couldn't she at least tried to remember anything distinguishable about them. She'd need to have something to tell the police. If she lived that long. "You know who I am, so you know that I have money."

"But it ain't your money, is it?" One of the thugs snarled.

"Technically yes, I guess you're right." Carly nodded. "But Bruce would pay. Honestly, he would pay anything you asked for us."

"He's friends with the cops." Another hoodlum added. "We'd be better off skinning them both here." Carly felt both of Dick's tiny hands squeeze around her left hand in terror. She wished there was a way for her to get to her cellphone without alerting suspicion. Alfred was on his way. She reminded herself. He would be looking for them and when he couldn't find them, maybe he would call Bruce.

"I'm more valuable to you alive." Carly promised. She needed to keep the conversation going. She needed to buy them time. "I'm not just Bruce's wife. I'm a lawyer at Wayne Enterprises. One of the top ones. I know all the company secrets, everyone's dirty laundry." Carly had never realized how completely kidnappable she was until she started to advertise it to a group of street thugs in an unmarked alley. No wonder the League had worried so much about Bruce introducing her into their word. If only these hoodlums knew how much she knew about the Justice League too!

"She makes a good point." The leader with the gun seemed to be mulling over his options. There was a loud and unexpected jingle. "What the hell is that?" Carly didn't have to look at her cellphone to know that it was Alfred calling.

"It's our butler." She explained. "If I don't answer it, he'll come looking for us. Or worse go to the police. As you've already said, commissioner Gordon is a family friend."

"Answer it then." The leader ordered. "But don't say anything to tip him off." Carly nodded to let him know that she understood, before slowly reaching for her phone and answered it.

"Hi Al." She tried her best at sounding casual. "Where are we? Oh, Dick and I won't be needing the car after all. Dick is full of energy and it's such a nice night, we're going to walk most of the way home. I'll call you when we're closer to the mansion."

Carly didn't' say anything else. She simply ended the call. Alfred would know exactly how to interpret the call since it was a nearly word for word the last statement Thomas Wayne had made to him. She hated putting Alfred through the stress of hearing it again, but she need him to call Bruce. She needed them to find her and Dick. She talked herself into believing it was only a matter of time before Bruce used one of his Batman devices to GPS track her phone and get to them.

"Just hand over the kid lady. This has nothing to do with you." Carly didn't know how much more time she could buy. The thugs were beginning to grow agitated with their conversation.

"I'm sorry, but as I said, he's not part of the bargain." It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to keep her tone calm and defiant, because as more time passed she began to worry, and so it seemed did Dick. His grip had tightened around her arm and she could feel his fingernails digging into her own skin.

"I don't think you have anything to bargain with." The leader of the gang was talking again. "See I think all you've got is talk. The money you're offering ain't yours. There's no guarantee that your billionaire would actually deliver the cash to us or that he won't call the cops. And secrets? I can't pay the bills with secrets. So, the way I see it, you have two options. Option one, you hand over the kid and you walk away. Option two, We kill you, spill your blood all over this alley and I get the kid anyway. So what's it going to be?"

Carly's heart felt like there were a swam of humming birds flying through it. It seemed to be pushing a million beats a second as she tried to think of something clever to say. Luckily for everyone, she didn't have to. There was a swift whoosh noise as something fell several stories into the alley. Only it wasn't a something, it was a someone. There was a dramatic flourish of a dark black cape as Batman landed on his feet.

"Option Three." Batman spoke in his low grumble. He pulled one side of his cape up so that it completely covered Carly and Dick. "Stay behind the cape, it's bulletproof." Carly wrapped her arm around Dick and pulled him close to her. They were going to have to move quickly as soon as Bruce gave them the chance to escape.

"You're going to let Mrs. Wayne and her son go." Batman ordered.

"Yeah I don't think so." The leader seemed to disagree. With a flick of his free hand Batman tossed a batarang at the man. It hit him directly in the wrist, causing him to drop the gun he'd been holding.

"Go, Now." Was all Batman had to say. Carly was practically dragging Dick behind her as she ran back out onto the street. To the innocent passersby on the main sidewalk, they must have looked ridiculous running from the alleyway out of breath. Carly waited until both she and Dick were a full two blocks away, on a very public street before calling 911 and explaining to the best of her ability what had just happened to the GCPD dispatcher.

"Dick?" Carly crouched down so that she was looking her son in the eyes. "Everything's going to be okay, now. Alright? I've called the police, they are on their way. I'm going to call Alfred and tell him where we are, but I promise you I'm not going anywhere okay." Dick nodded, too afraid to speak. "You are safe." She let the boy catch his breath, but she kept one protective arm still wrapped around him. Once she called Alfred and told him where she and Dick were waiting, it was a matter of seconds before he joined them.

"Mrs. Wayne, Master Dick..." Alfred parked the car and approached his two charges with watery eyes. Seeing Alfred felt like a huge weight had already been taken off Carly's shoulders. Something about having him around always felt like the real adult was there to fix the problem. She didn't think twice before pulling Alfred into a tight one-armed hug.

"Alfred, I've never been so scared." She whispered.

"Everything will be alright now." Alfred promised, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Master Bruce will be waiting for our call. Have the Police been notified?"

"Yeah." Carly nodded as they separated. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see Commissioner Gordon himself pulling up to the nearby intersection a few seconds later.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter has been a working draft for sometime. I've been working on it** **between** **other chapters until It was time to publish. I can't wait to hear what you all think of this Chapter and Chapter 30, since I'm posting them on the same night, I'll be checking for reviews on both chapters tomorrow. So in the meantime thank you so much for your continued support! Hopefully I can be back with a new update soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

Being Commissioner meant that Gordon didn't drive a normal squad car. He arrived on the scene in an unmarked vehicle and easily spotted Carly, Alfred and Dick waiting and expecting a uniformed officer. He turned off his car's engine and observed them for a minute. Carly was holding the Grayson boy protectively at her side. Alfred was standing nearby, keeping a watchful eye on the street's pedestrians. Jim stepped out of his cat and onto the sidewalk.

"I was in the neighborhood." He offered as a mild explanation. "Hi there Mr. Grayson, remember me?" Dick nodded, before hiding just slightly behind Carly.

"It's alright Dick," She promised before giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Commissioner Gordon is here to protect us."

"He has a gun too." Dick whispered. He pointed to the holder at Gordon's side.

"I only use it to defend people who are in danger. Right now, no one is in danger. So, I won't be needing this." The commissioner adjusted his suit jacket to hide they gun from Dick's view. "We're going to go down to the Police Station and hang out for a bit until we can make sure you both are safe and that it is safe for you to go home. Mr. Pennyworth can follow us there in the car."

"Certainly." The butler nodded. Alfred waited until Carly and Dick were safely loaded into the commissioner's car before getting behind the wheel of his own vehicle. Dick was shaking like a leaf when Carly helped him into the backseat. He was obviously still very scared. Truthfully, Carly was still shaken up herself, but she knew there was no room for her to be scared right now. She had to be there for the little boy who was in her care.

At the police station Gordon led Carly and Dick into the children's interrogation room. It was a small room full of toys and games that the cops used to lure information from the traumatized or completely shut down kids they brought in. Carly knew the room well, having been in it once or twice as a kid. It surely said something about the city of Gotham that the police station had a special room just for children involved with crimes.

"It's better isolated over here." Gordon explained when he noticed her shifting uncomfortably. "More privacy."

"Mmm-Hmm." She replied quietly before leaning against the doorframe. Dick settled into the room. He'd obviously been there previously, likely during his very brief stint in foster care. Dick picked up a deck of cards from a bookcase in the corner and began building a house of cards by himself. It gave him something else to focus on; something else to think about.

"Social worker took him in the day after his parents died." The commissioner explained quietly, following her gaze. "Routine for situations like his." Carly nodded remember all too well that she once sat on that same carpet and talked to a much younger Detective Jim Gordon. "She'll have to be called." He added.

"Who?" Carly snapped her head up to look at him.

"The Social Worker, Emily." Gordon answered.

"Oh." Carly shuffled her feet. "Right, of course. Can I call Bruce first?"

"Sure." Gordon looked uncertain. "I assumed you would have already called him. Or at the very least that Alfred would have on the car ride over. If you're in danger, someone should have called him. Especially if these people plan to attack the mansion next."

"Would you want to be the one to tell Bruce Wayne that his wife and foster son of only a few hours were held up at gunpoint in an alley when they left the movie theater?" Carly raised an eyebrow.

"Fair point." Gordon agreed. "Still, someone should let him know what's happened. I could call him if it's easier."

"No, no, it should come from me. He'll only worry if he gets a call from you." Somehow Carly knew that her husband was already back at home waiting impatiently by the phone. He would have rushed home as soon as possible in case the police came to the mansion looking for him. He would know to wait for her call before storming into the station demanding answers. Carly's fingers fumbled slightly as she slid her cellphone out of her back pocket. She dialed the mansion's number and Bruce answered on the first ring.

"Bruce, Honey," She tried to talk calmly to him and even though he already knew the majority of what happened, Carly was finding the words hard to get out. "Don't worry, but police are going to be coming to the house. I need you to ride with them and come down to the station. Everyone is all right, but there was an incident with Dick and I. I said we are fine." She paused as Bruce asked a serious of questions. They weren't anything he didn't already know the answer to, but he had to ask and she had to answer. This is how things would be for them now that they both lived this life of duality. "I'll explain everything when you get here, alright? Dick, Alfred and I are here with Jim. We'll see you when you get here."

"I only got a fragmented explanation from the dispatcher." Gordon said once she hung up the phone. "Do you think you could fill in the gaps?"

"There's not really much to say." Carly combed a shaky hand through her long blonde hair as she brought he mind back to the alleyway. She recounted as much as she could for the commissioner.

"So, their only demand was for Dick?" Grodon seemed surprised. "You offered them money, ransom, anything they wanted and they still just wanted him? Do you have any idea why they would have wanted him? Did they indicate to you in any way that this attack might have had something to do with the incident at the circus?"

"No." Carly shook her head. "I'm sorry. They just kept making demands of me."

"I'll give him some time," Gordon said, "but I want to ask him a few questions too."

"Maybe I can coax something out of him." Carly sat on the floor opposite Dick. She sat cross-legged on the carpet and watched him stack cards in triangle formations. She watched a silent tear slide down his cheek.

"Hey, Dick how are you feeling?" She asked.

"F-fine." He sniffled before wiping his nose with his shirt sleeve.

"Are you sure? Because usually people don't cry when they're fine." Carly picked up a card from the top of the deck that was settled on the floor. "I know that I'm very scared right now."

"Really?" Dick looked away from his house of cards. He studied her face, trying to see if she was lying or not.

"Of course. What just happened was very scary." Carly explained. "And if you are scared we should talk about it."

"I don't want to." He told her quietly.

"Oh? How come?" Carly turned the card over in her hand absentmindedly.

"Is Bruce coming?" Dick asked suddenly. "I bet he's never scared of anything."

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute." Carly looked over her shoulder where Alfred and Gordon where watching them.

"It wouldn't be much longer, Maser Dick, I'm sure." Alfred agreed.

Twenty minutes passed. Gordon had managed to secure a cup of coffee for Carly and tea for Alfred as they waited for Bruce to arrive at the police station. The billionaire showed up, looking positively frantic. His hair was disheveled, his suit jacket unbuttoned and his tie hung crookedly from his neck. He looked like he'd been dressed in a hurry.

"Car!" Bruce gasped as he pulled his wife into his arms. His heart had been aching from the very second he'd found her guarding their son in the alley.

"We're all right." She insisted. All the same she rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his warm and familiar scent. "I'm okay." She whispered.

"I was watching TV waiting for you to come home when you called...I rushed to get dressed." He explained hastily. Two officers followed Bruce inside.

"They're here for your protection." Gordon explained. "I'm going to call the Social Worker and check up on a few things, in the meantime Mr. And Mrs. Wayne, it would be best for you all to stay here. At least until we can make sure your Mansion is safe."

"Of course, Jim." Bruce nodded. He took one of his wife's hands and held it tight. He never wanted to let her out of his sight again.

* * *

 **A/N: Has it been forever or what you guys? Sorry I'm always working on a thousand things at once y'all! :) but I hope you enjoyed this chapter just the same!**


	33. Chapter 33

Alfred drove the family home, piloting the same car he'd dropped Carly and Richard off at the movies in several hours ago. The logical area of his brain reminded him that he was not at fault for what happened to them. While the emotional side of him insisted that it was his job to keep them safe. To stop these sorts of incidents from occurring. One thing was certain, raising a third generation of Waynes was already significantly harder than the last; and it was only the first day.

Bruce sat in the front passenger's seat. He adjusted his suit jacket uncomfortably. He really had dressed hastily after finding his wife and foster son in the alley and disarming those thugs. He'd raced home as Batman, quickly changed into a suit as Bruce Wayne and waited for Carly to call from the police station. After several anxious hours with the police, Bruce watched his family in the rearview mirror. He felt like he could relax for the first time all afternoon with everyone together again.

Dick was asleep in the back seat. His head was resting lightly on Carly's chest. Elinor the elephant was held loosely between his arms as he slept. Carly had her left arm protectively around him, holding him close, as she watched the Gotham streets through the window. The crowds of people were still hustling to and from despite the darkening sky above them. When they reached the city limits, she watched the trees near the road pass by instead. Eventually they came up on the Manor's main gate. Alfred entered his security code and drove the car to the garage.

"I'll get him to bed and then I'm going downstairs." Bruce told Alfred and Carly once they were in the house.

"Do you have a plan on how to find out who's behind this?" Carly yawned herself as she watched Dick snoozing. She gave Alfred a good night kiss on the cheek and thanked him for everything before the couple took their conversation to the grand staircase.

"I have an idea on for a plan, but we're going to need help from the... _others_." Bruce stopped short of naming the League outright as Dick began to stir in his arms.

"Let me put him to bed." Carly held out her arms insistently.

"It's alright." Bruce whispered, already adjusting his hold on the boy to support his new position.

"You want to make sure his room is secure." Carly stated as she followed him up the stairs.

"Ours too." She barely heard him say over his shoulder.

Together she and Bruce tucked Dick and Elinore into the bed. Leo was happy to provide his services as well. As soon as Dick's Justice League comforter was pulled up to his shoulders the cat hopped onto the bed and curled up at his feet. Bruce checked the remaining rooms on their floor to make sure they were completely empty before he joined her back outside in the hallway.

"Now that it's just the two of us," He said when he softly closed the door to the last unoccupied bedroom behind him. "Tell me honestly, Car, are you alright?" Bruce studied her face. He expected her to say that she was fine. Carly always said that she was fine. Anything else would be seen as a weakness in her own eyes. It was a learned behavior from her difficult childhood. She never wanted anyone to get too far past her first few layers of defense, but with enough persistence he could usually get the truth out of her.

"I'm scared." She sighed in relief, feeling like she could breathe easily for the first time all afternoon. He was surprised by her outright confession. This sort of answer typically took hours to pry out of her. Then, he supposed she had been rather forthcoming with her opinions over the last few weeks. Maybe it was that they had so many secrets from the rest of the world, she'd decided they should share absolutely everything between them.

"You know, there's something about fighting for someone else's life..." Carly continued. She cast her eyes away from her husband. She couldn't look at Bruce while she explained herself. Admitting her fears was one thing, looking into his warm understanding face while she did it, was just too much. "When it's your own life on the line, you can convince yourself that you did everything you could, but when the life in your hands isn't your own...when it's a child? Someone who needs you to protect them...It's terrifying." Carly looked down at her arm. The same arm that Dick had been clinging to in the alleyway.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, motioning for her to hold out her arm for his inspection.

"Dick was afraid." She explained. "He was latched onto my arm like a starfish. He was holding on so tight, he left little bruises." Bruce turned his head trying to get a better look at the small purplish circles. There were about six or seven of them, he could barely make out three small crescent shaped cuts that probably came from Dick's fingernails.

"You should get some ice on that." Bruce decided.

"Should we continue this conversation in the kitchen then?" She suggested following him down the stairs. Bruce shook his head.

"I know that Gorden's men just left, but I want to do a perimeter check myself." He confessed. "You've had a difficult day." He added with a gently kiss. "Why don't you get some rest? We'll talk about this more tomorrow."

"Bruce?" He could hardly hear her calling out to him so he turned around.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you really think they'd try something here?" She asked with worry running across her face. He wanted to lie to here. To tell her that he was being overly cautious, just planning for all possibilities. He wanted to tell her that there was no reason to worry, but he knew that she'd worry whether he told her the truth or not.

"They were bold enough to try something on a crowded street, mid-day." He pointed out. "But the mansion's pretty far out of town. Anyone headed here would have to have a good reason to come all the way, without drawing any attention. It's a relatively safe bet that there's no one else here. Put some ice on that arm and get some rest." He instructed with a firm kiss on the temple for good measure.

"Love you too, B." She whispered as he slipped out the front door.


	34. Chapter 34

"You can't stand in his doorway all day, Car." Bruce found his wife in the center of the fifth floor corridor, frowning through their son's doorframe the next morning. "I'm sure Clyde can't wait to see you."

"Yeah." Carly chuckled as she thought of her secretary. "No doubt he spent all of yesterday at my desk, making phone calls and riffling through my things." She looked away from Bruce and watched Dick sleeping in his Justice League sheets. "I want to wake him to say good-bye, but at the same time I want him stay sleeping. He deserves the peace."

"He's going to be perfectly safe here with Alfred." Bruce assured her.

"I have no doubt that Alfred can keep him safe, Bruce." Carly shut the door quietly. She decided not to wake Dick after all. "But he shouldn't have to." She shook her head and began walking down the hall. "I know I've said this before, but I can't believe this is all happening again. To Dick, to Alfred, to you…"

"It's happening to you too Carly." He said, taking her hand when they rounded the corner. "It's natural to be afraid, but things are different now. We're not children anymore, Jim Gordon's not a bright-eyed detective. We've all seen what lies in the underbelly of this city. We can learn from the past and we can keep Dick safe. I have a plan, but for now we need to keep up appearances. Things will feel more normal once we're at work."

Carly and Bruce drove to work together that morning. She would have preferred to take her own car, just incase one of them did need to leave work early, but Bruce was right. They needed to keep up appearances and it would look strange to the rest of Gotham if the newlyweds continued to arrive at work in separate vehicles.

"I can't believe you're here!" Clyde gasped when Carly walked into her office that day.

"Well, as far as I know, I still work here." Carly mumbled. She walked past Clyde's desk knowing that he would absolutely get up and follow her to her own. "Being married to the CEO, I hope that I'd at least get a decent warning if they decided to fire me."

"Fired? What no!" Clyde shook his head as his boss sat down in her cushiony leather chair. A chair that he had very much enjoyed sitting in yesterday. "I meant I can't believe you came into work today after what happened to you! Everyone's been talking about it! I mean what were those men thinking? Trying to mug _you_ of all people! You're basically Gotham royalty!"

"They weren't really after me." Carly told him hoping that would be enough to satisfy Clyde. She tried to take Bruce's advice and just dive right into her work for the day, but that was proving difficult with her secretary nearly interrogating her. She answered all of Clyde's excitable questions about her and Dick's mugging in a very bored tone. She didn't want him to know just how badly the entire event had shaken her up.

"So, how is Richard settling in?" Clyde asked when he'd run out of other questions to ask.

"Don't you have work that you could be doing?" His boss sighed.

"No." He shook his head before sitting in one of the chairs opposite her. "Since you weren't here I was able to catch up on all the filing, ingoing mail's been sorted, and outgoing mail's been forwarded to the mail department. I even had your door and desk plaque changed, you're welcome." Clyde reached over and turned the name plate on the desk so that Carly could read it. It now read _Mrs. Cary Amelia Wayne_ in large letters on one line and _Attorney at Law_ in smaller letters below her name.

"Well it's good to know that at least I pay you for something." She joked.

"Will you please tell me about your son?" Clyde whined. "I've been your secretary for what; two, almost three, years? You _never_ tell me about your personal life. Up until a few weeks ago anyway. And now that I've been let in, I'm not letting you shut me out again! The only pictures I've seen of Richard are from the paper, I bet you Cecilia's seen real pictures!"

"You think _I_ don't tell you about my personal life?" Carly couldn't help but snort at his assumption. "Cecilia's not even allowed to interrupt Bruce whenever he's in a meeting, and she's definitely not allowed to sit in his chairs and press him for questions like you've been doing all morning. You wouldn't last two days in Cecilia's position."

"Probably not." Clyde frowned. "But I'm not Mr. Wayne's secretary, I'm yours!" He smirked. "So please, tell me about your son!"

"If I do, will you leave me alone so I can actually get things done?" She asked, already reading for her cellphone. Carly showed Clyde a picture she'd taken of Dick while they were at the movie theater. She'd taken him to the concession stand and told him he could have anything he liked. He made a wide smile as his eyes scanned the shelves of candy. She couldn't help but snap a quick picture.

"Knock, knock." Carly and Clyde were taken by surprise when Bruce let himself into the office.

"I-I just remembered, I have those expense reports that need to go to HR, excuse me!" Clyde jumped up from his seat and practically ran from the room.

"I see Clyde's still terrified of me." The corners of Bruce's mouth turned upwards in a mischievous grin. He walked to his wife's side ad gave her kiss.

"Yes you've still got it, even without the terrifying cape." She giggled and he leaned against the desk. "Is it lunch time already?" She glanced at the clock on her computer.

"It's a little early." Bruce confessed. "But I thought you might not be taking my advice and that maybe you were still worried about Dick."

"I'm never going to not be worried about him." She decided. "If it weren't this, I'm sure I'd be worked up over something else. Besides," She rolled her eyes. "It's not like Clyde's helping very much. He's been talking my ear off all morning."

"You're making me appreciate Cecilia." Bruce sighed. "The most I usually get from her is an inquiring look."

"Ha, if that was all I got from Clyde, I'd assume he was sick or a clone." She laughed. "I don't suppose you want to trade?"

"Not a chance, Car." Bruce leaned over and dialed the number for the mansion. He made sure it was set to speaker phone so they could both talk and be heard.

"Wayne residence, this is Alfred Pennyworth speaking." The stoic butler's voice answered on the second ring.

"Alfred, it's Bruce…"

"And Carly!" His wife chimed in.

"Lunch time already, is it?" Alfred paused, most likely to check his watch. "The young master is watching television. I'll fetch him, just one moment."

"Carly? Bruce?" It didn't take very long for Dick's small voice to chirp through the speaker.

"We're here!" Carly rushed to assure him. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Dick answered. "This house is so big, I might get lost! Bruce, do you think you could make me a map sometime?"

"I might be able to do that." Bruce nodded even though Dick couldn't see him. "Maybe you can help?"

"That'd be cool!" The boy sounded excited. "Carly, do you think you could take me swimming when you get home from work? Alfred says I'm not allowed to go by myself."

"Absolutely, Dick." Carly promised.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed. "What time do you come home? I miss you guys." Carly couldn't help but bring a hand to her chest and frown sympathetically.

"That's so cute!" She whispered to Bruce. "We miss you too, Dick!" She added louder. "We usually leave around 5:30, and depending on traffic we'll be home between 6 and 7 tonight."

"Oh…okay. It's already dark out then." He sighed.

"Yeah. That's right." Bruce said. "So, you'll know it's almost time for us to come home when the sun goes down. Dick, Carly and I have to go back to work now. We'll see you when we get home."

"Okay." Dick sighed again. Carly could picture the disappointed frown looking so out of place on his usually cheerful face.

"The day's almost done Dick." She promised him. "We'll be home before you know it. In the meantime, why don't you ask Alfred if he can find some of my old crayons? You're going to need them if you're going to start making a map."

"Yeah, okay! I'll ask him." Now Dick sounded excited again. "Have fun at work being important and cool. I can't wait till you get home!" A quick round of good-byes were exchanged and their phone call ended.

"You going to be alright going back to work?" Bruce studied his wife's face carefully. "You look upset."

"I don't want to be here, B." She confessed. "I want to be at home with him."

"Every parent in the world would rather be at home with their kids than at work." Bruce nodded. "But the best thing we can do for him is keep the company running, do our jobs. Make sure we are there for him when it counts. It's only his second day with us. He'll start school tomorrow. Soon he'll have a routine, friends his age. He won't miss us so much."

"How can you be sure?" Carly asked.

"Because, at one point all I had was Alfred. Then I met a girl. She became my best friend, and I didn't miss him so much when I was away from home." Bruce reached out and gave Carly's hand a comforting squeeze. "But, you know, you are married to a billionaire. You could become a stay at home mom."

"I couldn't do that!" Carly insisted. "Who would employ Clyde? And even _if_ he could find someone else who'd take him there's no way they'd give him all the leeway that I do."

"That part is probably true. I'd better get back upstairs. I want to catch Gordon before he goes home for the day. He leaves early on Tuesdays to bring Barbara to gymnastics. Why don't you surprise our boy?" Bruce produced the car keys from his pocket and placed them on his wife's desk. "Work from home for the rest of the day. Boss' orders. I'll take a cab home."

"Thank you, for being so understanding." Carly planted a firm loving kiss on her husband's lips.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" Clyde asked, sneaking back into his boss' office. "Because I don't know how many surprise visits from him my heart can handle."

"You're so dramatic." Carly rolled her eyes. She started unplugging her laptop and packing up any paperwork she could read over at home. "If and when my husband wants to come visit me, he is allowed, and that would be the case even if he didn't own the company. But he came down so that we could call Dick together."

"You called him together? That's adorable!" Clyde approved. "Wait, are you packing up to go home? It's barely noon time!"

"I'm just going to work from home for the rest of the day." Carly shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"Two months ago you told me that people who work from home lack ambition and are statistically less likely to actually do their job. Don't you have the big case up against Lex Corp for that paten?"

"Clyde, you're my secretary and I'm the boss, not the other way around." She reminded him firmly. "I will be fine. This is the reason I don't tell you about my personal life. I will see you tomorrow. In the meantime, prep anything you have on this Lex Corp case and email it to me."

* * *

 **A/N: TBH I don't know if this story is going anywhere or If what I'm doing is any good anymore but I love working on it, and I'm going to keep working on it until the end. Whatever that may be.**

 **Thank you Dream Lighting for reading and reviewing Chapter 33! Its always nice to know that your story has support. 3 I'll be back with another chapter soon! :)**


End file.
